The True Prince Kopa
by SteelLark
Summary: Kopa is Simba's son and an outcast to the pride. Due to his close resembleance to Scar he was outcasted from his family, had his rank of prince removed and forced to serve his little brother as a personal guard. This is a story of Kopa, the true prince Kopa. (AU/AR, between TLK 1 and TLK 2. T for mild language and violance)
1. Chapter 1

A young lion cub peeped his head up to a small opening. He did so carefully because he had been ordered to stay hidden. It was an odd command but he had followed it. He has sat silently in the small cave and waited for his father to came retrieve him. But despite he determination to follow his father's orders he couldn't help but to chance a glance outside. His bright green eyes grew large as he saw what the commotion was outside. A sea of animals of all had formed around his home. Spurred on my curiosity the cub poisoned himself in front of the opening so he could see everything. It was fascinating. The cub watched as massive grey beast stomped around and swung large tails that hung from their faces. He saw long spindly animals that had spotted fur and long necks. He smiled and giggled at how silly they all looked but he stopped suddenly as his father came into view.

His father was large and powerful. He very big compared to the rest of the pride, the lionesses had dull fur and bones that stuck out at places. His father on the other hand was like a ray of sunshine in the pride, he had a big auburn mane and golden fur that shined in the sun. The cub wished like he always did that he looked like his father, he wished he was a ray of sunshine with brown eyes and a reddish mane but he was not. He was a shadow. He had corse brown fur. Dirt. And green eyes. Sick. Along with a spiky tuff of orangeish fur on his head. Dead grass. The cub sighed. No one liked a shadow and he didn't blame them.  
Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. His father had moved over to his mother's side as she came out of the main cave with Rafiki and to his surprise Tanabi. Tanabi was always sick and never left the main cave so the cub was amazed that he was outside now. The cub shrank back as his parents and brother passed by his hiding place but they didn't even look his way. They walked right past him, all of their attention on the crowd of animals at the base of Pride Rock. As if on cue the clouds parted and let down a ray of light onto his family and in the one moment he felt as if they lived in completely different worlds. As they where bathed in sunlight and honored by all of the animals in the kingdom he was hidden away in the shadows, forgotten and abandoned. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he backed away from the light. They where meant to be liked because they where rays of light and he was to be a disliked shadow. It was a simple but painful thing to realize, he was bad and they where good.

* * *

The presentation day was a big event in the Land of the Kings and Golden shining pelts jostled for cloud with exited chatter. Happy. Nervous. Expectant. In the spectacular flow of golden pelts a cub stubbled about. He weaved around the legs of his pride mates to get a spot over looking the Pride Rock. He had be born there not to long ago burr now he was up in the clouds with all of the other lions that had died. He found a spot at the edge of a cloud and peered over excitedly to catch a glimpse of his brothers. He spotted his brother Tanabi easily. He was with his parents but he didn't care about them they didn't matter he was looking for Kopa. He loved Kopa. Kopa was amazing! Brave, strong, independent and alive. All the things he wanted to be with all his heart. So the cub searched with his little golden eyes for his brother. He found the brown form of his brother in his small cave. Alone. Why wasn't Kopa with his family. It seemed like the other members of his pride had noticed the same thing, they shifted slightly put on edge. The cub was very concerned for his brother. He coked his head to the side. Why was he so sad. As far as the cub could see he was not trapped in the little cave he was in so he had no reason to be sad. If the place made Kopa sad he should just leave. The cub's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the situation without Gandpa knows! Gandpa knows everything! The little lion lept to his feet. And started racing towards the cloister of clouds his grandpa was perched on. He raced along the soft clouds and cleared the gaps between with skilled ease. He landed gracefully on his Grandpa's cloud along with a few other lions watching the presentation.  
"Grandpa!" the cub called racing across the clouds to the large lion sitting not to far off talking with another lion. "Grandpa!" the cub called again when he had gotten closer. The lion stopped in his conversation.  
" This isn't over Mufasa" the other lion growled angrily as he stalked away.  
"I know." Mufasa said as he dipped his head to the lion. The lion grunted and he growled at the cub as he passed. He then preceded to faze out like mist.  
" Who was that Grandpa?" The cub asked looking back at where the lion had disappeared.  
"That's my father" Mufasa told the cub. The cub's mind started to work over the new information. That was Grandpa's dad. "Young…" So that would mean that's my Great Gandpa. "Young!'  
"Huh" Young snapped out of his thoughts. Mufasa sighed. "What did you come here for?"  
"Ummm…" Why did I come here? The cub had a very particular memory. It never seemed to want to stay on one topic to long. It was only annoy at most when you talked to the cub but wasn't anything to bad. "Oh Yeah, Why is Kopa sad?"  
"Kopa?" The old lion looked down at the presentation. It only took him a short moment to find the lone brown cub hidden in the rocks. " Well that's because he's lonely." Young though about that for a second. His forehead creasing with the effort. But in the end he just couldn't figure it out.  
"What does lonely mean" The cub finally asked. That was his first problem he had never heard that word before. He needed to know all the parts of this explanation.  
"Well lonely is when no one is with you and you are alone." The old king explained. Young frowned, taking time to add in the information. It still didn't add up.  
"But every one it right there. Can he see them?" the cub had stated getting frustrated with himself for not understanding.  
"Well he's lonely on the inside" Mufasa was faced with Young's empty stare. "You'll understand when you're older." he told the cub. He left the cub looking over the edge of the cloud.  
Older. He didn't need to be older. He could figure it out now. All he needed was the right parts. Everything always adds up. It would make sense only if Young could find all the parts and add them up. But there was alway one little piece that was missing from his equation. Age. Being older. He didn't have it and he couldn't get it now and that is what irritated him most of all. He was the only one up here his age. He was the Youngest and he had been named as such. He always needed to be older to understand but there is always more than one way to solve that problem. If everyone else got their age when they came up from the savanna all he had to do was to do the smiled slyly. All he would have to do was go down.

**-Author's Note-**

**This is the revised version of my first chapter. It is much better than the first one I had up so I hope you like my newer writing style. I know you will love my story so continue reading. **

**Lark Out. (｀****_´)ゞ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young**

Young for an instant was glowing brightly with a light that seemed to show out from his insides. He then dissolved into a swirling mass of sparkling sand. The sand flowed like a ribbon down towards Pride Rock. It made its way downward through the sky and slipped into the little rock cave where Kopa stayed. The partials rearranged themselves into the lion cub. Young cocked his head as he inspected the cave. It seemed to be a pile of rocks from the outside but from the inside you could see how all the rocks came together to form a lean-to large enough for one lion to curl up and sleep. Then Young located Kopa in the corner of the small space.  
"Hi" he said with a happy smile. Kopa whipped around to face this strange new lion in space. He had been crying and had not seen the appearance of the new cub.  
"Who are you?" Kopa growled wiping away tears and trying his best to look intimidating. Young frowned._ Doesn't he remember me_.

**Kopa**

Kopa squinted his eyes aginced the bright glow that had penetrated his cave. _Why is it so bright? _He looked at the cub.  
"You're glowing!" he yelled backing up quickly almost tripping over his tail.  
"Am I." The strange cub looked held up a glowing paw to inspect it. Then screwed up his face. He took a few quick steps and was face to face with Kopa. " Why aren't you glowing?"  
"Hey!" Kopa yelled out of surprise and lashed out a paw to push this strange cub away. But his paw pasted right through the cub. A horrified expression spread across Kopa's face.  
"Who ARE you!" Kopa said panicking. _Whats going on!_  
The cub sighed. As if irritated by Kopa's panick. He closed his eyes and his glow faded and his fur changed. When The cub opened his eyes he looked very different. His fur was now light orange and his glowing eyes where now a more normal dark yellow color. Kopa couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. The strange glowing cub transformed into a normal cub. His shock made him mute.  
"I'm Young" the cub introduced him self "Your youngest brother" he said with a smile.  
"Youngest…" Kopa babbled mindlessly.  
"Yep. Do you remember me?" Young said excitedly. Kopa simply shook his head, dumbfounded.  
"Oh," Young smile dropped "I guess you wouldn't. I had to leave when we were really small."  
"You had to leave?" Kopa tried to move past his shock.  
Young nodded "I had to leave and go live in the clouds with Grandpa."  
Kopa looked at Young with his jaw dropped and his eye twitching._ The only lions that could live in the sky where dead. So that means_ "You're a spirit." Kopa pleaded in has head that he was dreaming. Or crazy. He wasn't picky at this point. But to his utter dread Young nodded his head.  
"Yep, I'm a spirit."

"So let me get this straight." Kopa said looking intently at Young. "You thought it was a good idea to hide in the mud at the watering hole and scare everyone by pretending to be a 'Mud Beast'?"  
"Yeah!" Young confirmed, as he laughed at his old prank.  
The two of them had been talking for ages and Kopa was really enjoying the company of his new found brother. Unlike Kopa's other brother Tanabi, Young could play and fight just as hard as Kopa could.  
"Your a genius!" Kopa exclaimed.  
"Ha, your the first lion to think it was as good a prank as I did." Young smiled. "I really like hanging out with you Kopa."  
"Me too. Your really fun" Kopa smiled back. Neither of the cubs had ever realized how lonely they had been apart. Now they where perfect friends. Suddenly there was a sound outside. And Kopa instantly crotched down low, as if trying to be invisible.  
"What's the ma-" Young's question was cut short by Kopa's paw over his mouth. Kopa smelt his father outside. Something doesn't feel right about father Kopa thought.  
"Kopa." Simba called from outside.  
Kopa glanced over at his friend and slowly moved towards the entrance of the small cave.

**-Authors Note-**

**Thank You for all the attention! I want to get this Fanfic off the ground as soon as possible. So I'm going to post all my chapters as soon as I finish them. But normally I want to upload every monday. I'm also wanting to do some side stories for characters Im going to introduce in my story later. But that will be some time down the road. **

**Thank you for reading and I will see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Simba**

Simba walked out of the main cave into the platform of Pride Rock. His feet dragged along the warm rock out of exhaustion. It had been over six months since his rise to the throne and he hadn't slept properly since. He had worked tirelessly to build the PrideLands back to there former glory. He spent days traveling to neighboring prides to renew alliances. Then the cubs had come. With a huff Simba sat down heavily at the edge of pride. His youngest son had inhaled to much ash and died during his first week of live. Tanabi had been sickly and required Rafiki's constant attention. And then there was Kopa. Simba sighed. He knew he would have to be a better father towards Kopa. He had avoided the cub it's whole life.  
"Kopa." He called. _I will become a better father._  
The sound of shifting rocks noted the cubs approach.  
"Follow me." Simba said trying he best to sound warm.  
Kopa seemed to be taken aback by this. But then he smiled liking the attention. Simba nodded and headed down to the slop of Pride Rock. Simba lead the cub out to the ashen planes. Suddenly Simba's vision blurred. I_ guess I'm more warn out then I thought._ Simba rubbed his tired eyes with a paw.  
"Are you ok, Simba?" A silky voice came from behind him. It made Simba's blood run cold and send a icy chill along his spine. _It can't be._ Simba turned around and there in front of him stood his evil kin, Scar.  
"You!" Simba growled. Scar took a step back with a look of concern. Then a smirk spread across the wicked lions face.  
"How dare you!" Simba roared each word was filled with raw emotion, "You ruined everything."  
Scar stared with a bored look on his face.  
"It's your fault my son died form this cursed ash!" Simba roared. "Why must you haunt me! Go away! Get out of my life! Leave!"  
Scar smiled insanely and started to laugh. He stopped abruptly "tsk tsk Simba. Look what you've done." The mad lion faded away to reveal a small brown cub. _Kopa. Oh no._ The cub's eyes where brimmed with tears.

**Kopa**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry father." Kopa weeped hysterically. _He doesn't need me. He has Tanabi now. I'm useless._ "Please. I'm sorry." _Please_.  
Simba backed away from the cub.  
"No father! I'm sorry. Don't leave. I'm sorry!"

**-Authors Note-**

**Chapter song: Lie To Me by RED (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****) **

**I had two free class periods so I give you chapter 3! Even though I have chapter 4 and 5 pre-written but I can't pamper you guys with too many chapters at once (I'm talking to you Kate ;) ). Anyways I nearly cried when I wrote this. Poor poor Kopa.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kopa's eyes flew open. And he welcomed the sight of his dark cozy cave. His heart still raced with emotion from the dream of his childhood. He tiredly rubbed his paws across his face. And quickly groomed himself before squeezing out of his cave. He was taller now only just barely squeezing out of his little cave. He was slim and scruffy from lack of food. His dark tan-brown fur highlighted with gold as he entered the morning sun. He stretched and yawned. _It's been a year,_ he thought as he made his way to the head of pride rock. _Since that day_. The image of his ex father standing in a desert of ash. He shook the image from he had and sat down at the head of the rock and basked in the new suns light_. So much has changed. _he thought nostalgically. A small sound made his flinch and spin around. It was Simba.  
"Good morning, Sire." Kopa said with a deep bow. _I can't call even call Simba my father anymore._  
Simba stood over the young lion and gave him a nod of acknowledgment.  
"Kopa, you are to take Tanabi with you today while I am gone."  
"I understand, Sire."  
Simba nodded, seeming satisfied. Then turned around swiftly as if he couldn't stand to be in the lion's presents. _And he doesn't even want to look at me_.  
"Come Zazu." He called to the bird who was nearby.

**Zazu**

Zazu noticed Simba sulking in his self-pity after talking to Kopa.  
"It had to be done sooner or later, Sire."  
Simba's head dropped lower.  
"Two princes in line for throne never ends well." Zazu informed the king, trying to be helpful.  
"I guess." The young king admitted  
"Trust me Sire this will all work out for the best."

**-Author's Note-**

**Ok I am going to be uploading Mondays and Thursdays! Because I want to (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)o)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kopa**

Kopa waited until Simba was a good distance away before he dared to raise his head. He sighed heavily.  
"I guess I should get Tanabi then" he muttered to himself. Silently moving he made his way to the main cave. After hesitating for a moment Kopa slid into the cool darkness of the den. It had been over a year since he had been in the main cave. He feel the eyes of the few lioness that where a wake narrow with distain. Kopa quickened his pace.  
"Young Master," Kopa called quietly. He quickly located the cub in the den.  
"Young Master, it is time to wake up." He told the mass of pale fur. Even though Tanabi was Kopa's brother they couldn't have been more diffrent. Tanabi had the same fur as his mother, Nala. He was also relatively small compared to Kopa. Defiantly better feed but not nearly as strong or large as Kopa.  
"Mmh!" Tanabi growled. "Leave me alone, I wanna sleep." _He also has a terrible attitude most of the time,_ Kopa noted to himself.  
"I apologize my prince but you must get up." Kopa quickly apologized. He hated acting like this but he wasn't in the position to be worried about his pride.  
"Why." Tanabi grumbled sitting up as he rubbed at his tired eyes.  
"Your father wishes for you to come with me this morning." Kopa quickly explained, the glares of the lioness' where overpowering.  
"You mean he wants me to go out and train with you." He exclaimed "The sun's barely up!"  
"I believe that's what the king wishes." Kopa said.  
Tanabi looked at Kopa like he was suggesting for them to go swim with crocodiles. Kopa sighed.  
"If you can run all the way to The Gorge then I won't make you do anything else." Kopa compromised wanting to get out of the cave as soon as possible.  
"Deal!" Tanabi smirked and raced out of the cave.  
Kopa grimaced then fallowed Tanabi out. Leaving the den full of hateful lionesses behind him. _What's their problem_. Sadly Kopa knew exactly what their problem was. They thought he was evil. Evil like his dark pelt. Evil like his green eyes. Evil just like Scar. They had always thought about him that Kopa realialized. They only had gotten worse when Simba had disowed him. He wasn't allowed to eat with them or be near them in general. Kopa couldn't help but wonder how bad Scar really was before running to catch up with Tanabi.

Kopa caught up to Tamabi easily. He had trained so much over his year alone, he was easily faster than any lion in the pride. His light build made running extremely easy for him. His claws ripped into the earth as he sprinted pasted Tanabi.  
"Hey wait!" A voice called out behind him but the wind in Kopa's ears drowned out the voice.  
Kopa skided to a halt at the edge of the Gorge. The sound of wheezing caught his attention.  
"You jerk." Tanabi called and a hard clump of dirt exploded on the side of his head. _Oh no. I left Tanabi behind._  
"I'm sor-" another clot of dirt exploded on his face. Kopa used all his mental strength to keep his head bowed.  
"You better be." Tanabi growled in Kopa's face as he stomped his foot. _Brat_. Kopa growled in his head.  
"I know I'm not fast but you don't need to rub it in." Tanabi stuck his lip out. He sat down heavily. A loud cracking noise protested that movement. Tanabi squealed raced away from the cliff edge and into the safety of the grass. Rolling his eyes Kopa walked into the grass after him.  
"That was close." Tanabi panted. _It wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't been stomping on the edge of a cliff._  
"I bet the whole edge is gone now!" Idiot.  
"Prince, maybe it would be better if we headed somewhere safer." Kopa urged before the prince went back to the cliff.  
"Like where?" Tanabi asked turning away from the direction of the edge, sounding intrigued.

**-Author's Note-**

**I'm so sorry you guys! Studying for Finals literally killed my brain, and I swear I failed one of them. I completely forgot to update because of my History final and a English paper. * Sigh* Anyways I am going to make the chapters a little longer because I feel the chapters are seeming to be skimpy. I am sorry about the lateness. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kopa**

"I can't even remember half the things he tells me." Tanabi complained. They had decided it was best to travel to the Waterhole. So Tanabi was loungeing on a rock under the shade of a tree. As Kopa trained in the trees branches.  
"Right now he's teaching me all the places in the kingdom." Tanabi whined. "And my feet are sooo sore. You can just expect for me to-"  
Kopa zoned out on Tanabi's complaints. His arms where burning with the effort of his pull-ups. His teeth clenched as he pulled himself upward once again. _34. I'm not useless._ Kopa chanted in his head like he always did when he trained. _I will be the strongest. 35. I will protect. 36. _His arms trembled and he clawed deeper into the tree branch.

**Tanabi**

Tanabi seemed to notice the lack of attention.  
"KOPA!" The prince shouted.  
Kopa lost his grip and fell out of the tree, landing with a hard thud on the ground.  
"Ack!" Kopa yelped in surprise and a little pain.  
"You are supposed to be listening to me." Tanabi growled as he walked to where Kopa fell.  
With a gasp Kopa stood up. He was face to face with the prince. With Kopa being taller than Tanabi, Kopa actually loomed a head over the prince. Kopa's sharp green eyes narrowed and he was just about to tell off the cub but in an instant thought better of it and turned around swiftly and walked away. Kopa stopped  
"I'm sorry, Tanabi." He muttered, then continued to walk away.  
Tanabi was shocked. Kopa had never glared at him like that before and it had made the pit of his stomach cold. He couldn't even say anything. His tongue was tied.  
"Hmmm." Tanabi managed.  
Tanabi watched as Kopa. He had had gone to another exercise that involved pulling a large stone along with a vine. It seems hard Tanabi thought. His out burst had made an awkward silence between them. It gave Tanabi time to reflect internally. He studied Kopa. Tanabi had known Kopa his whole life. In all his memories Kopa had been there. But he had never met Kopa's mother or father and whenever he had asked Kopa said they where "jerks" and it was easy to tell he didn't like them much. So he had never asked him again. Another thing about Kopa was he never stood up for himself, it was kind of irritating. Even the Major Domo told Tanabi off when he went to far. Tanabi had seen Kopa close to snapping at him a few times but it was like Kopa was worried about what would happen if he did. But any farther thoughts where cut off when he saw a blue bird flying there way.  
"We have a visitor."

Zazu had come to tell them that there where visitors that had come to Pride Rock. And Tanabi and Kopa knew there was only one lion who would visit. Tanabi had meet King Markua once before and remember him fairly well.  
"I can't wait." Tanabi bounced.  
"You know who it is." Kopa looked at him blankly.  
"It's Markua." Tanabi beamed.  
"Mar-who-whaa?" Kopa screwed up his face as he tryed to repeat the name.  
Tanabi rolled his eyes, " Mar-koo-huh" he emphasized each part of the name strongly "He is the king of the Pride to our west." Tanabi smiled to himself for remembering.  
"That's right," Zazu cut in "so we must remember to treat him well as a guest." He looked at Kopa when he said this.  
Kopa Took the cue and slipped into the grass off the trail muttering something about getting food over his shoulder.  
"Come along, Tanabi." Zazu called continuing along the path. Tanabi ducked his head and trotted after the bird.

Tanabi heard King Markua before he say him. The King's voice was really deep and sounded like rolling thunder.  
"I see," he was saying. He always talked in rather short parts. "Great, King Simba."  
Tanabi ran up the last of the slope to the flat of Pride Rock. There he was. King Markua stood by his father. He was big compared to Tanabi's father. He was a blackish brown lion his fur blended the two colors so perfectly it seemed to make a whole new color. His mane was dark grey and long with a few sticks that where forever tangled.  
"King Markua!" Tanabi called happily, to the King.  
"Tanabi." Markua rasped happily.  
Tanabi hugged one of the lion's legs happily and looked up at the king "Did ya bring Kinya!"  
Markua sent a little glance at Simba and something passed between the Kings then Markua looked back down to Tanabi, "I did."  
"Where is she?" Tanabi asked ready to run to wherever he told him.  
"Hey, Pride Lander." A joking sneer came from behind him.  
"Kin!" Tanabi smiled whipping around. Behind him a pale grey/tan lioness cub his age was siting with her tail curled around her paws and a smirk on her face.  
"'Sup."

**-Author's Note-**

**Longest Chapter yet! And in the shortest time (I started this morning at 3:00am) ! I think this is about 835 words or so! Anyways back to the story. I'm trying to redeem Tanabi alittle here so bear through the long time in his perspective and it's actually easier to write in Tanabi's perspective at the moment . I think you guys will like Kinya ^_^**

**P.S. write reviews and thanks for your support Kate /(=3=)/ *kiss***

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kopa**

Kopa slipped through the grass away from Tanabi and the domo. _I can't believe this _he growled in his head. _I'm I so bad I can't even be viewed by guests_. He trudged through the grass and soon found himself at his favorite spot. It was a clearing where a small pond gathered in the shade of a tree. He laid out on a rock that jetted out over part of the pond. The heat of the rock calmed his anger at being sent away. He let out a sigh as he felt the tension leave his body.  
"What a lazy fur ball." A sharp kick sliced through his calm along with the accusing voice.  
"Oh god. Go home." Kopa growled groggy, not even needing to open his eyes to see the pale orange lion in front of him.  
"I come down here to visit you PrideLanders, and your trying to send me home." The voice growled back. Kopa's brow gathered the voice that had sounded like Young a moment ago no longer did. His eyes flew open to see a grey lion growling in front of him. Kopa sat up and quickly looked at the young lion, he smelt like the clay dust that Kopa knew was only in the west along with the high posture of authority he sported. He must be from the same pride as that King Markua. May be the King's son or something. Kopa's eye's widened.  
"I apologize. I had mistaken you for another." Kopa quickly stated.  
"Don't bother." The lion said annoyed.  
"I don't under-"  
"Shut up with all that formal crap." The lion cut in.  
Kopa hesitated. _Was that an order._ He looked at the narrowed mint green eyes of the grey lion. "Ok."  
"So, who are you?"  
"I'm Kopa, the guardian of Prince Tanabi." Kopa hesitated for a second. "Who are you."  
"Kuto, Prince of the Western Plaines."  
"I knew it!" _I was right! He is a prince_! Kopa exploded without thinking.  
"Oh did you now." Kuto countered, with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah. You kinda smell like clay and grass."  
"Good point." Kuto said shrugging.  
"What are you doing all the way out here?" Kopa ventured cautiously.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
"Hunting."  
Kuto snorted with the effort to suppressing a laugh. "You call that hunting." He motioned at the rock.  
Kopa couldn't help but laugh along. "That's what I was supposed to be doing. It's not like I was."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well it seems like you're not the perfect little guardian after all."  
Kopa smiled slyly, "I guess I'm not."

**-Author's Note-**

**Sorry guys. I had more but my stupid ass computer deleted the last half. I'm really not in the frame of mind to be writing right now (totally PMSing at the moment). I'll see you guys Monday. **

**P.S. Don't forget to read my first TPK side story Life of Misfortune!**

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuto**

Kopa cracked a smile and lept of the rock. He smiled back, "You should make your was back to Pride Rock. They must be missing you."  
Kuto smiled back as he started to walk towards the tall grass. But before he entered he turned around, "You should come too." To Kuto's surprise the brown fured lion shook his head.  
"I need to grab some food for you guys to eat." He gave a wink and lept into the brush and raced away.  
Kuto shrugged._ I wonder what's up with him. He seems so... Is reserved the right word._ He trotted back to pride rock.  
When he arrived he saw Kinya wrestling with another lion.  
"Kinya." He called over to his sister. It was easy to see their resemblance. Kinya was the ligher version of their mother and he was identical to their slate grey mother.  
Kinya rushed up to greet him along with her friend, "Hey Kuto! Where did you wonder off to?"  
"Oh nowhere," he shrugged. He turned his eyes to the other lion. "Who is this."  
"This is my friend, Tanabi." Kinya smiled.  
Kuto analyzed the new lion. He had blonde hair and was rather short, he would reach the elbow level of any adult lion. His tail was obviously limp, judging by how it hung behind him. Overall the lion radiated weakness. _No wonder why he needs his own guard. This guy is hardly what you'd call a prince. If anything Kopa should be a prince._ Kuto scoffed in his head while he outwardly smiled. "Nice to meet ya"  
"You too." Tanabi smiled back.

Kuto played with his little sister and Tanabi until a lioness called for them to come up. Following the lioness they made their way up the slope and on to the massive outcrop. Where the grown leveled out on the rock, the lioness' where laying down the kill of that days hunt for a feast. There on the ground lay a zebra and its calf. It was easy to see that it wasn't enough for all the lions to be fully feed.  
King Simba slimed warmly, "I would like to-" the king's speech was cut off by a loud rustling and scraping sound coming from the slope. Every head was twisted to see what it was. The noise grew closer and everyone tensed. A figure emerged from the shadow that was cast on the slope by the evening sun. It was Kopa. _Kopa!_ And behind him he dragged a full grown antelope. His gaze was intense and level as he dragged the antelope across the clearing. Kuto's jaw almost dropped at the power of the lion. _That's crazy! How can he have takin that thing down by himself and dragged it all the way here. _Kopa dragged the catch to where the zebras where lined off in front of King Simba and Queen Nala. He dropped the head of the antelope and spoke.  
"I apologize for the delay." His voice carried clearly through the silence. His head was starring straight at his king in an even and emotionless way. _Now that's a prince._ Kuto marveled to himself.  
King Simba nodded and Kopa walked away, back into the shadows. Kuto heard the King resume his speech but he was distracted and didn't listen to the words. The king dismissed them to eat and Kuto made his way to the baby zebra Tanabi and Kinya where sharing.  
"What just happened?" Kuto asked Tanabi. He was completely confused.  
"About what?" Tanabi asked looking up from his meal.  
"That!" Kuto said harshly.  
"Oh that." Tanabi swallowed, "That's just how Dad and Kopa act." He said dismissively.  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah. I don't think they get along well at all."  
Kinya nodded in agreement.  
"Don't worry about it." Tanabi tried to assure him.  
Kuto crouched down to eat, but stopped just before taking a bite. "Isn't Kopa going to come back to eat?"  
"I don't think he's allowed to..." Tanabi said with a mouth full of zebra, "Or maybe he doesn't want to. Ether way I've never seen him eat with the pride." Tanabi shrugged.  
_Doesn't anyone see anything wrong with this_! But as Kuto looked around no one seemed to mind. _Am I missing something here! What's wrong with these lions!_

**Kopa**

Kopa clenched his jaws tighter on the neck of the antelope, as he made his way up the slope. It was ghostly quiet. And it bothered him. _Maybe they haven't gathered for the feast yet._ As he pulled the body up the last part of slope he saw the eyes of all the lions of the pride starring at him. _I guess I was wrong. _Kopa sighed to himself and started out onto the clearing. He kept his head steady as he moved forward. The body suddenly didn't feel that heavy. His muscles that where burning a second earlier felt soothed and powerful. His eyes had locked on Simba and as he strode forward the lions parted to let him by. He let his jaw release its firm grip on the antelopes neck. And the head fell with a satisfying thud.  
"I apologize for the delay." He said firmly as he stared directly into Simba's eyes. A firm tone of authority that he didn't even know he had coated his voice, challenging Simba. Simba returned the stare with his powerful honey brown eyes. Simba simply nodded his head. Realizing Simba had just dismissed him, Kopa stocked away angrily. He had wanted praise, acknowledgment but instead he had been dismissed. Ignored.

**-Author's Note-**

**Don't you guys like irony, I like irony! And symbolism and all that other literary crap I managed to put in there ;) So I'd like to say thank you to the 1,070 of you who have viewed my story! I love you all! So made this post longer as a thank you. **

**P.S. If i receive more reviews I'm planing on drawing up the TPK characters! (TPK was originally a comic so if you want to see the beginning of that go to my dA account at ze-ze dot deviantart dot com )**

**See you on Thursday**

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear 'Kate', **

**Your comments are annoying the hell out of me. I love that you like my story but the comments saying "please post chapter so and so soon" have become spam. I upload on**** Mondays**** and ****Thursdays****. I will ****never ****post a chapter early but I may post it late. Please understand this.**

**Now that that's out of the way. Onto the story.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0**

**Kopa**

Kopa roared. He was frustrated, angry, furious. He let it all out it a powerful stomach churning roar. He didn't even bother hide the sound seeing as how he had managed to run all the way to the water hole in a berserk state.

"What's wrong with me!" He roared to the stares. "I've done nothing wrong! So tell me what is my crime!"

"We know you didn't do anything, Kopa." A clam voice spoke up.

"Really, Young." Kopa said as he wiped around to see his brother. "Then why don't you you tell Simba that." Kopa's voice was raw and full of anguish as he spoke. "Did you see how he looked at me, Young. Did you! It was like he dismissed my entire existence."

Young just looked evenly at Kopa, "You need to calm down." His voice was flat and firm.

"Ha! Calm down how can I!" Kopa's voice cracked with hysteria. "I spent my whole life trying to impress him! I train the hardest and spent countless hours protecting his little brat. And what do I get!" His face grew instantly sullen. "Nothing."

"Kopa?" A voice of concern rose from Young. But Kopa was to far gone to hear.

_What will make that bastard notice me._

"What ever you're about to think don't do it!" But the sound of terror from Young didn't reach Kopa's ears.

A sick grin slowly crept over Kopa's face.

"Oh." Kopa chuckled to himself. "That will work perfectly."

"Kopa. No." Young growled the warning as he blocked Kopa's path.

But Kopa pushed him aside with one paw.

"Kopa don't! You're choosing the wrong path for yourself. You can't!"

Kopa continued walking. He knew what he had to do.

**Young**

Young was comfortably perched among the debating lions. He was lying down with his paws curled under himself and his tail rapped around his body. He silently listened to every word said by the group. When suddenly the mood of the debate changed.

"That's ridiculous!" a lioness yowled.

Young opened an eye.

"Unkingly is more like it." A baritone voice added

"How could he." Another lioness stated softly.

_What is happening now? _Curiosity simmered in Young's head as he watched the lions all draw closer to the small opening to earth. Young heaved himself up and trotted to the opening

"What's goi-" His words caught in his throat. _Kopa!_ His eyes trained on the brown figure of his brother racing through the grass.

"The fool!" a loud roar rose from Ahadi. Young had known the old lion long enough to know he thought all of the cubs of Simba would destroy his pride and judging by what Young saw unfolding beneath him he couldn't help but agree with Ahadi. "He is going to cause chaos." Young could tell that Ahadi was on the verge of going down there and tearing Kopa a new one.

"Calm yourselves." Young spoke up finally. Everyone did. Over his time in the Land of the Kings he had become very wise as well as respected among the lions. "There is still the possibility to intervene." A couple of lions gasped, because interventions where not allowed unless it was completely necessary. "Icarus, what can we do." Young said looking at the scrawny, fidgeting lion.

Icarus looked up. His fur stood on end as all the lions turned to look at him. The poor lion spent so long doing nothing more than looking at the portal to the living world, that he was just as insignificant and overlooked as the clouds beneath their paws.

"Come on Icarus." Young coaxed.

"J…judging by h…his current state. A…advising him only has a… um 7% c…chance of st…stopping him." Icarus stuttered along his words.

"What about killing him." Ahadi said.

"Oh no! That would be bad, very bad." Icarus babbled.

"Well, shit." Ahadi growled.

"What is Kopa going to do anyways?" a lioness asked from the crowd.

"He hasn't thought of it yet but he is dangerously close to the fate of going to kill… something." Young hesitated at the end.

"Something! What do you mean by something!" the lioness called back

"Well," Icarus spoke up. "We can't tell for curtain but blood will be spilled and-"

"-We are trying to decide at the moment who's blood will be spilled." Young cut in. And a few lions nodded.

"Okay any new options." Young sighed after Ahadi suggested they kill Kopa for the fifth time, over what seemed like a hour of debating.

"What if we knocked him out?" a few murmured in agreement.

"Knock him out?" Young asked turning to Icarus.

Icarus's brow knitted. "The anger will still be there but he won't do anything," everyone waited on baited breath. "93%" he finished. Cheers flooded from the crowd.

"Okay." Young said after the cheers had died down. "It's time for me to go."

The crowd parted as Young drew closer to the opening. He let out a long breath and leapt through the hole.

"I've done nothing wrong! So tell me what is my crime!"

Young heard Kopa's roar as he landed. His brother sounded so hurt.

"We know you didn't do anything, Kopa." Young told his brother trying to sound soothing.

"Really, Young." Kopa whipped around so fast that Young had to dig his claws into the dirt so he didn't jump away. "Then why don't you tell Simba that. Did you see how he looked at me, Young. Did you! It was like he dismissed my entire existence." Kopa's eye's where wild. _This is bad._

"You need to calm down." Young stated while he tried to keep a straight face.

"Ha! Calm down how can I! I spent my whole life trying to impress him! I train the hardest and spent countless hours protecting his little brat. And what do I get! Nothing." Crazy emotions played around on Kopa's face. _Has he gone crazy? We never accounted for insanity._ Young was panicking in his mind

"Kopa?"

Suddenly images of blood flooded Young's vision. _If Kopa continues down this path the bloody future will come true! _"What ever you're about to think don't do it!"

But it was to late. A sick grin, that made cold spiders run up Young's spine, covered his brother's face.

Kopa chuckled. And more bloody images swirled painfully in Young's mind.

"Kopa. No." but his last effort was pushed aside with a hard strike from Kopa's paw. As he struggled to stand, the bulk of Ahadi shouldered him down again.

"Time for my way." Ahadi sneered.

"Kopa don't! You're choosing the wrong path for yourself. You can't!" Young tried one last time as he watched Ahadi close in on his brother.

Young saw Ahadi raise his massive paw before he quickly turned his head. He still heard the heavy thud as his brother crashed to the ground. When he finally had the heart to turn around. He saw Ahadi standing over him with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Well my job is done here." And with that he vanished.

Young groaned and stood up walking over to Kopa. Kopa was knocked out, lying in the grass.

"Now I have to drag you home, huh." Young grumbled to no one in particular.

**-Well Folks I have plenty of excuses of why chapter 9 wasn't released on time but the one I'm going by is that I was to lazy to write ;) So as I mentioned I am currently in South Dakota till Jan. 7 so if my updates are off don't blame me to much. **

**P.S. This may have to count as the Monday update as well as last Thursday's post due to a mini road trip to Minnesota ;) Sorry folks.**

**Lark Out **** (****_´)****ゞ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Young**

Young padded silently along side with Mufasa. They where in a part of the sky Young had never ventured before. They had left the comfort of the clouds where Young and lived his whole life and now where traveling upwards towards a cluster of stars. Young almost regretted telling Mufasa how Kopa had seemed to have been insane last night. Because now he was being taken to the Council of Kings. A pit grew in Young's stomach at the thought of telling his story to the Council. Young had heard stories of the Council, they had a portal that laid hidden between stars and all of the greatest kings resided there when times grew dire.

"Just relax and tell them what happened." Mufasa told him a second before he vanished into the light that was the meeting hall of the Council. Young was stunned to see that he had made it all the way to the meeting hall without noticing it. He took a breath to calm himself before stepping in to the portal.

The seen that greeted Young made his breath hitch in his throat. The space he entered was immaculate. The ground under his paws was a glowing flawless white stone and wisps of mist hung swirling slowly in the air. At the far end of the hall Young saw a group of lions that had formed a crescent around a massive diamond. Young spotted Mufasa among the lions and he was beckoning Young forward. Young obeyed and stopped just before he reached the crescent. Mufasa made a movement for Young to talk so he did. He told the kings about the Kopa he knew. Strong, powerful, smart, quick and slightly muted, and repressed. Then he told them about the Kopa he witnessed last night. Crude, loud, angry, insane and overpoweringly evil. When Young finished the Kings started to murmur. Young was able to pick out a few words but the ones that stood out the most where Taka and Scar. Where they comparing his brother to Scar! Young was hurt like he had been physically struck. _Kopa already had his whole pride believing that he was just as evil as Scar and know the Kings believed the same. Why. He doesn't deserve this hate_, Young cried to himself.

**Kopa**

Kopa's eyes shifted under his heavy eyelids. His body ached. He moaned as a slight shift sent a bolt of pain piercing through his head. He stilled completely until the pain ebbed. He slowly sat up stopping every time the pain returned. It was a slow and painful process but when he was finally sitting upright he opened his eyes. He found himself in the all to familiar dark space of his cave. Kopa cursed under his breath as he found his pelt was covered in grass and dirt. His mind was muddied and sorting out last nights events was difficult. As he cleaned he went over last night. He remembered talking to Kuto as well as stalking the gazelle for what seemed like hours. He recalled the rush of the hunt and the overpowering sorrow of Simba's rejection. Just as he remembered the wave of the forgotten depression found him. His shoulders sagged under the force. _But what had happened after?_ Kopa searched through last nights memories, only remembering racing away from Pride Rock before a stab of pain blossomed at the back of his head. Kopa winced. _I can't go through the day with all this pain._ Kopa knew that his sides felt like they had been rubbed raw and his head was pounding with a sharp needle-like pain, so he tried to focus on a small spot on his tail that didn't hurt as he crawled out of the darkness.

The light was blinding and seared Kopa's eyes as he left his cave. Adjusting to the light he found that the remains of last night's feast where still strewn about the rock._ Oh how nice of them to leave all this for me,_ Kopa sneered to himself as he started to carry off the first of the bones. He managed to get a few small mouthfuls off the scraps, so Kopa didn't mind the work too much. As he came back from his last trip he saw Tanabi, Kuto and another cub bounding out of the cave. Kopa immediately started to back away silently._ Maybe they wont see me._

"Hey." Tanabi called. Kopa winced and closed his eyes wishing to disappear. "Kopa." Tanabi's voice was edged with annoyance. _Well there is no avoiding him now,_ Kopa sighed.

"Good morning." Kopa greeted as he padded over to the cubs with a fake smile. Kopa bowed when he reached them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Kuto and Princess Kinya." Kopa said raising his head. Kopa once again shoved all of his emotions in a far away corner of his being. "I am Kopa and I live to make your stay here in the Pridelands as wonderful as possible."

**-Authors Note-**

**I hope you guys like it. I don't. But who cares what I think anyways. I swear I rewrote this chapter three times. Anyways I'll Keep this short and get to the point.**

**1. I have posted links to images of some of the cast on my profile.**

**2. I have a plot on my profie that I need you to help me with. It is VERY important to the plot of TPK**

**3. In case you're wondering Kopa, Young, Tanabi and Kinya are all about a 1 1/2** **years old in lion years and about 11-12 years old in human years. Kuto is 2 years old so around 13-14 in human years.**

**Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is it guys. The end of The True Prince Kopa as you know it. This marks the end of Act 1. **

**Kopa**

Kopa shifted and rolled his shoulders. The hot sun had been slowly working it's way into Kopa's fur all day and it had finally pierced painfully to the skin under his fur. The weather had shifted, after King Markua left, giving the Pridelands a month of scorching heat. It was different from the normal African heat, which was friendly and timid compared to what it was now. The sun had burned the clouds from the sky and water from the air. That heat had caused a great deal of problems. The biggest of which was the return of the hyenas. The heat had dried up whatever scarce water they had in their domain, so they had been slinking around the kingdom. Which was why Kopa was out in the sun at noon instead of in the shade where the sun wouldn't attack his dark pelt. He had been forced to keep a constant guard on Tanabi since the first trace of the hyenas. So at the moment he was trailing behind Tanabi and Simba as they went through that day's lesson. Kopa was far enough behind to hear the sound of their voices but not able to distinguish the words. Kopa was in far to foul a mood out in the sun to worsen it any more by listening to the things Simba should have been telling him. Kopa shook his head and scanned his surroundings. They had reached the Gorge and would most likely be heading down. So Kopa speed up to a trot to bridge the gap. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and shriek of terror. Kopa's heart pounded hard and his gut clenched. Tanabi was in trouble. Kopa speed up, racing to the Gorge's edge.

When he reached the edge he realized immediately what had happened. Simba was laid at the crumbling edge with his paws reaching for some invisible something. No not something, someone.

"Tanabi you're going to have to reach my paws." Simba was soothing.

Kopa was stunned, numb, paralyzed. His heart pounded hard on his ribcage. Tanabi. His legs moved on their on and soon Kopa was looking at the small form of Tanabi clinging to the rocky surface of the wall. Tanabi had managed to find some kind of paw hold for his hind paws and Tanabi's claws dug fiercely into the brittle rock. The young prince was weeping softly and was clearly panicking. Kopa was overwelled but strangely felt a strong calm over his whole body. He crouched down and spoke.

"Tanabi." The scared cub looked up. "I'm going to need you to calm down."

Tanabi looked at Kopa his blue-green eye's wide with fear but he sniffled and nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Okay." Kopa continued in a levelly. "Now unhook your claws an reach a paw up to your father."

When Tanabi hesitated, Kopa tried a different approach.

"Tanabi, I have sworn to protect you at all cost and that is what I have done my whole life." Kopa swore he saw Simba flinch out of the corner of his eye but he didn't have time to be bothered with that right now. "I won't break that promise now or ever. So your going to have to trust me to keep you safe. Do you trust me?"

Tanabi nodded.

"Now then, unhook your claws."

Tanabi sheathed the claws on his right paw.

"And reach to Simba."

Tanabi started to reach up his paw but froze when the slight shift in weight had caused a crack to crawl right in front of his eyes. And Kopa saw all the events play out excruciatingly slow. The section of rock Tanabi was clinging to breaking apart. Tanabi's scream and Simba's strangled yell. Tanabi falling and falling his legs flailing madly. He watched as Tanabi slammed into a small ledge below then managed to hook his one paw on before the last drop to his demise. So there Kopa stood. Tanabi had fallen down at a section just about halfway to the bottom of the Gorge. Tanabi was luck to be alive but Kopa knew Tanabi was far from safe. Tanabi's weak arm could only last a few more moments before it gave out. Kopa looked to Simba who was trembling at the edge no doubt reliving the day his father died. Kopa narrowed his eyes and looked down to Tanabi. It was up to him to save Tanabi and before he had a chance to think it out, Kopa leapt off the edge of the Gorge.

Kopa found himself in a head first dive speeding towards Tanabi. He imagined he looked like a eagle diving down to earth. The only difference was eagles had wings to stop them and Kopa didn't. He had to stop soon or he would be done for. He reached a paw out to the cliff and it snagged instantly. The force made Kopa's body swung around and almost ripped his

left arm from its socket. His claws scrapped shallow groves in the rock as he continued to slide down. The searing pain told him that the rocks where ripping his paw apart. He latched is other paws onto the wall and was able to slow down to a crawl. He picked his way down the short distance to Tanabi.

**Tanabi**

"Tanabi." A raw and deep voice asked.

_It was so close. Why was it so close? _Tanabi looked up to see the dark fur and green eyes of Kopa. Relief flowed in waves out from Tanabi. _Kopa is here now. He's going to keep me save. _

" Hold on." Kopa said as he reached over and grasped Tanabi's neck scruff in his teeth. Kopa hauled Tanabi up and let him rest on the legde.

Tanabi looked at Kopa was covered in blood and dust. Tanabi gasped. Blood. It was gushing out from his paw.

"Are you ok?!"

Kopa simply looked at him. His green eyes deathly calm.

"We don't have time to worry about that now." Kopa said his voice still flat but a little rushed. "We need to get back, it's not safe here."

Tanabi looked up to the top of the Gorge and it seemed to bee a world away.

"B-but how are-"

"You're going to get on my back and I'm going to climb up." Kopa ended that statement with a stern look that didn't leave room for dispute.

"Fine lets go." Tanabi said with a sharp nod.

**-Part 1 End-**

**-Author's Note-**

**I meant to have all of this finally done in one giant mega post. But hey, why not two parts. Because I'm tired of reviewing/rewriting/editing this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed Part 1. See you next week with Part 2 and the conclusion of Act 1.**

** Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kopa**

Kopa had to admit that getting back up the cliff was a lot harder than he thought it would be. His arms felt like they where being ripped apart from the inside and the feeling was anything but pleasant. His left paw had become useless a long time ago. During the trip down not only had he managed to rip several large gashes through the paw pad on that paw but one of his claws had been removed as well. It might have been easier to climb with the use of the limb but Kopa doubted it. The fact that Tanabi was on his back didn't help at all. Tanabi had dug multiple holes into his back as Kopa made this way upwards. Several times the pain of Tanabi's claws had gotten so intence that he stopped his climb to tell Tanabi off. Just like he was now.  
"Get your damned claws out of my back now." Kopa growled angrily on the verge of a roar.  
"Oh sorry." Tanabi whispered as he relaxed and slid his claws out Kopa's shoulders.  
Kopa sighed loudly "Yeah, Yeah. Just try and find another way to hold on. We are almost there."  
In fact, they where still a great distance away from the top but compared to where they where before it was a vast improvement. The stress was getting to Kopa and he knew it. As they got closer to the top of the Gorge the walls where getting weaker. It would crumble away whenever Kopa tried to grasp a higher paw hold. He felt better when he made a pattern of the climbing. Claws in, test, hold, claws out. Claws in, test, hold, claws out. Claws in, test, hold, claws out. Kopa repeated the chant until all his mind and soul was occupied with it.

Kopa saw the ridge just overhead. All he needed to do was to close the gap and it would all be over. The pain would be gone the weight would be off his back and he could finally rest. But he wanted to rest now. All he had to do was close his eyes for a bit.  
"You can do it Kopa." It was Tanabi in his ear, "Just a little higher." Tanabi cheered quietly.  
Kopa felt his hind legs tremble under the strain. It was all he could do to stay attached to the wall.  
"You're going to have to climb the rest of the way. I'm going to stay here a while. Okay?"  
Tanabi hesitated but scrambled over Kopa and started to slowly climb. Kopa watched as Simba's paw came over the ridge and hauled the lion over. A sense of peace washed over Kopa and he let out sigh.

Kopa felt his adrenaline fade and it replaced with exostion. Tanabi was safe and his job was done. He closed his eyes and let the tired feeling take over. He didn't feel when his paws relised their grip on the rock face. His body was numb before he slammed into the cliff over and over as he tumbled downward. He couldn't feel his ribs snap when he reached solid ground or the pressure of large rocks covering his body. He did however hear. He heard Tanabi scream his name and the air whoosh into his ears as he fell. He heard his body slam into rock repetitively. Then he heard the rumbling of boulders settling around him. Then silence. Kopa strained to hear anything. Anything at all. When he couldn't he panicked. He didn't want to be alone. He couldn't stand the thought of it. He tried to stand but his body wouldn't respond. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't hear anything. And that scared him. So he screamed. It was all he could manage and all he could think to do. He screamed till his breath came in small hiccuping gasps. Tears streamed from his face. Just as he was about to scream again he heard a voice.  
"Kopa!?"  
Kopa stopped his breath still shaky.  
"Dad?" His voice was small and pitiful.  
That single word had caused Simba to pause but only for a moment.  
"Yes Kopa. It's me." Simba's voice was soft and kind. It was so bitter sweet the tears kept streaming down his face.  
"I'm sorry." Kopa whimpered.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Simba told him sternly. But he did.  
"I won't make it home tonight." Kopa rasped sadly. Finding that his lungs wouldn't give him enough air.  
He heard Simba make a choked sound then he heard him say "That's okay Kopa. It's okay."

There had been a small span of time when Kopa was a cub before Tanabi's presentation where Kopa had Simba as his 'Dad'. It was a time when Tanabi had been really sick and while Nala and Rafiki took care of him Simba had to watch over Kopa. Whenever Kopa said he was going to go out and explore, Simba had told him to come back by that night and be safe, and every time Kopa had told him "That's okay, Dad. I will."

Now Simba was saying those same words but the meaning was completely different and Kopa could hear the tears in his voice. Kopa wanted to say something but his throat was tight from sadness.  
"Dad?" He finally manged, "Can I ask you something."  
"Anything, Kopa." His voice was thick.  
"Stay." The single word was soft.  
Kopa heard Simba shift outside and imagined him lying down outside. Kopa let out a breath and closed his eye. He heard Simba outside, his voice a low and steady rumble. Far away.

And Kopa slipped away into the darkness as Simba told him of the Kings in the Stars.

**_-Act 1 End-_**

**-Author's Note-**

**"Death is but the next great adventure."  
-J.K. Rowling**

**I teared up when writing this. It was really hard to let Kopa go but it had to be done. RIP Kopa I will always love you.**

**Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	13. Chapter 13

My world was clam and peaceful. I liked it. The empty, numb and distance from everything. But inside of myself I felt a deep unrest, as if I was not meant to be here.  
**_Wake up._**  
A voice told me. It was loud and it pierced through me. I growled and shifted trying to get away from the noise.  
**_Now._**  
The voice filled my whole head and I groaned at it. I tried to return to the dark nothingness I had been in before only to find I couldn't. Suddenly the comforting pressure around me became unbearable and I tried to gasp in a breath only to find the warm cozy air burned my lungs. My eyes flew open and I was surrounded by dark scary earth. I writhed trying to free myself. I flailed knocking the darkness away from me in a panic. One of my paws smashed aginced a piece of earth that gave way. Then I saw light. I was born. The earth fell away and left me alone to face the brightness. I stared dumbfounded as I found myself in vast new space. It contrasted greatly with the darkness I had known. I found myself pushing up off the ground and raising to my feet. I looked around and was assaulted by colors. Something sparked in me then. I felt so free as I enjoyed the beauty of this new world around me. I didn't know what to do with all this happiness so I ran. As I ran I began to giggle and soon I was filling the air with laughter as a sprinted along the pathway made by walls of rock. I hear a voice and I stopped. I wasn't like the first voice I had heard because that voice was strong and powerful and its words would ring inside my head. The voice I heard now was completely different it was hardly audible and was soft. To me it sounded as if the wind was trying to talk. I felt myself stiffen when I heard the voice again. I took a long blink and when I opened my eyes again the voice was gone. I frowned to myself and squinted almost hopping the voice would materialize. But it didn't. I pouted, feeling like I was missing something important. I shrugged and turned around to continue on my way, and that is when the voice spoke again.  
"Good luck... Kusudi..."  
I smiled.  
"Thank you." The presence of the voice was gone but I couldn't help it.

**Young**

It had been two days since the accident and Young had never felt so powerless. He had always had a say in what had happened in the lives of creatures below. He had always been able to have some kind of leverage. It terrified him to be so completely powerless. He had to watch as his brothers had fought their way up the face of the cliff. Then he watched as Kopa fell to his death. Racked with grief he had stayed silently watching over Kopa's rocky tomb. He stationed himself on a flat rock facing the rock pile. A times he cried and others where his emotions were numb. The hours crawled by and Young stayed stationed completely still watching the tomb. A sudden noise startled Young out of his trance. He whipped he head around trying to find it but when it sounded again Young heard it coming directly from Kopa's resting place. There was a moment of suspended silence then the heavy sound of labored breathing. Young watched in stunned silence as Kopa's brown paw shot out of the rock pile making all the rocks fall away from his body. He watched as Kopa's body rose and wide green eyes scanned around himself. Young took a hesitant step forward his mouth started to form a word but a strange noise from Kopa stopped him. He couldn't believe his ears and for a moment he thought he had imagined it but then Kopa did it again. Kopa had giggled. Kopa giggled some more then smiled widely. He then began to prance around in a dance similar to a newborn calf, he laughed and bounded and before Young had realized what he was doing Kopa had sprinted away. Young found his voice then,  
"Kopa!?" He managed a awkward yelp. But Kopa was to far gone.  
"Kopa!" He screamed racing after the brown lion. "Kopa! Kopa! KOPA!"  
Kopa skidded to a stop and turned as if he had finally heard him.  
"Kopa." He said as he caught up.  
Kopa was looking blankly in Young's direction but it seemed as if he was staring straight through him.  
"Kopa?" Young said concern edged its way into his words.  
Kopa visibly stiffened and closed his eyes. When the opened again they where tired and weary like Kopa's eyes always where. The cub-like joy was gone and replaced with a lonely wounded pain.  
"Hey." Kopa said his voice was hallow.  
"Kopa? Is that you?" Young said tentatively.  
"Yeah it's me." Kopa gave a sad smile.  
Young feel apart then he leaned into Kopa's shoulder and cried. He felt Kopa put his paw on his back and conferred him.  
"Why where you acting like that?" Young asked Kopa's shoulder, not even bothering to remove himself.  
"That wasn't me." Kopa said with a dull laugh.  
"What do you mean?" Young said pulling back just the slightest bit.  
Kopa turned his head to look down at Young.  
"I don't know how to describe him... I guess he is a little part of myself I hid away..." Kopa sounded hesitant when he answered.  
"Are you telling me that you have another you?"  
"...well soon he is going to be the only me-"  
"What are you saying!" Young bursted out. He pulled away from Kopa suddenly angry. "How could you say tha-" the sad look in Kopa's eye stopped him. Kopa held him a arms length away, staring into his eye.  
"My soul is fading. It's all I can do to talk to you right now, and I don't know if I will ever be able to do it agin. This body isn't mine anymore and you have to accept that." Young tried to talk but Kopa stopped him. "I've lived my life. Even if I wish things had been different it's done. I can't overshadow this new life with my old one."  
Young nodded.  
Kopa touched his head to Young's in a silent goodbye and closed his eyes. When his eyes opened again they were wide and innocent. He pouted and tilted his head slightly as if he was search for something. And that moment Young remembered the cub he had played with in a small dark cave on Pride Rock. A Kopa who hadn't been through the pain and neglect.  
"Good luck and kutembea na kusudi, my dear brother."

**-Author's Note-  
Kutembea na kusudi- Walk with Purpose**

**Welcome to Act 2. I see you have met Kusudi. Kopa may make a few more appearances but he is pretty much gone. Anyways I love this chapter and have been imagining it for over a year now ;)**

**PS do you like the first person view?**

**Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	14. Chapter 14

I spent hours exploring my world. I found that if I asked a question the voice in my head would answer it. But that had not gone well in the long run because I had gotten into a fight with it a while ago. I had simply been asking what the little pieces of hard stuff on the ground was. And every time I had asked, the voice told me it was a rock. No matter how big, small or what color or shape it was the voice told me it was a rock. I had gotten angry and called the voice stupid and the voice had retorted by telling me I was stupid for not knowing a 'damned rock' when I saw one. After that the voice vanished, leaving me alone. I didn't like being alone but if the voice was going to be mean I didn't want its company anyways. I tripped on a 'rock' and my face slammed hard into the ground. I felt my cheek suddenly feel the same as most of my body. I blinked, completely confused. Why did a part I had scarcely noticed feel so bad. What did I do. My world became unfocused as my eyes became wet. I felt the wet leave my eyes and crawl along my face and on to my cheek. Falling as drips light red to the ground. I tried to get up but the bad parts of my body stopped me. The bad parts had gotten worst. The worst of the feelings was coming from my red crusted paw that had hit the ground hard. The bad feelings in my sides also felt worse. It felt terrible. Pain. The word appeared in my head vivid and clear. I was in pain. This was painful. My whole life had been painful. But pain could only get better... Right. I surged to my feet with new determination. Pain was temporary. All I had to do was deal with it till it was over. Then I would be fine. I swore I head Voice make a sound of approval, the thought of that made me grin as I walked. The progress was much slower but I still traveled on wards.

I found myself facing something I have never witnessed in my life. It gurgled quietly as it moved along. It looked like the snake Voice had warned me or earlier but it didn't seem to be dangerous at all. I squinted trying to match the thing to one of the many words in my head. I couldn't match it to anything. I sighed having no other choice but to ask.  
"Voice?"  
**Yeah. What is the problem, Kusudi.**  
I tried to ignore the fact I had never told him I thought of Kusudi as my name but Voice did live in my head.  
"What is this?" I pointed my paw at the thing.  
There was a short pause.  
**Water.** Another pause then. **You drink it and it is...wet.**  
I guessed that the pauses where to come up with a simple definition.  
"Water." I echoed. Then a flood of words appeared. Water, waves, wet, thirst, drop, swim, river, water hole, rain. "Rain?"  
**Water that falls from the sky. **Voice stated easily.  
I pondered the thought of rivers of water pouring from the sky as I followed the water.

I walked along the water till the world got dark around me. My paws dragged along the ground and I didn't even have the power to keep my head up. I slumped forward and curled into myself on the soft ground. I felt like my body was sinking down into the sparse grass. My eyes where engulfed in black and I felt my body return to the darkness from where I was born.

I felt warm invade my calm. Why was my nothingness beginning to fill with sensation? I could hear the shrill cries of bugs. I shifted to my side to get away from it but the sounds persisted. My eye twitched in irritation. And after a few agonizing minutes, I sat up. I rubbed my good paw across my eyes absently, and then tried to clear the blood and dirt from my fur. I was instantly stopped by the revolting taste. There has to be a better way to do this. I stood up and looked for something to remove this filth with. My eyes found the pathway of water. Perfect. I walked to the river that was now larger than I had first remembered it. I peeked over the edge of the water and saw a figure looking back at me from the water. Surprised I jumped back with a growl.  
**It's your refection**. Voice told me in a bored tone.  
"I knew that." I snapped back and my words where partly true. Even if I had not exactly known the name for it at the time the word seemed to fit. Reflection.  
I returned to the water's edge. I saw the other me looking back. I saw my bright green eyes surrounded by the light brown fur of my face. Where I had fallen on my face the day before, the fur was clumped together with dried blood. I slipped my paw into the water, destroying the image of myself as I scooped up water and brought it up to my face. I tried to wipe away the filth but with the little water I was able to bring up it seemed impossible. I stretched forward trying to get closer to the water and immediately lost my balance. I tumbled into the water and was engulfed. I lashed out at the water and found my footing I stood up, the warm water lapping at my chest. I had to admit the feeling was wonderful. I bounced around and whenever my foot would catch on a hidden obstacle, I was caught by the water with a splash. I enjoyed the wonder of the water as it washed away all the dirt and blood.

* * *

I walked for days. Every day I would walk until the pain of my body stopped me. I had spent every waking moment matching the various words in my head with the many things in this world. Since that was the only thing I had to do, I discovered the meaning to every word. Some words didn't make as much since as others, like Simba. I knew Simba was a name but who the name belonged to was a mystery. I signed and scanned my surroundings. I was in the middle of a stretch of grassland. At one side of me lay a vast desert that I had been traveling along for two days now. On my other side I saw the slight coloring of green that promised water. It seemed like the green area was the best option.

After a hour of walking around in the shade of the trees and bushes my search for water had officially turned up dry. I found a perch on a large fallen branch and cleaned my wounded paw. I examined it closely making sure I had gotten all the dirt out. I took that time to inspect the scabs. My paw pad was sliced to pieces and there was a chunk of flesh missing from my third toe. I guessed that that must have gone with the claw that was meant to be there. Hopping my paw was clean enough I swiped it once more with my tongue before arranging myself on the branch to sleep.

**-Author's Note-  
Yes I'm late. My computer broke then I had an essay then I got sick. So here I am with a chapter. ^^; I hope I'm on time next on Thursday.**

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to find the scent around me had changed. I rose with a start and instantly regretted it when I fell from my high perch on the fallen branch.

"Ack!" I landed hard on an uninviting rock, and the hit rattled my broken ribs. I rose to a slouching sit and rubbed my paw over the sore ribs.

"What a way to wake up." I muttered to no one. I was once again choked with a wiff of musk. It was hot and heavy and vaguely familiar. I wondered briefly if I should travel away from the scent but the smell had made the pains in my stomach grow. I waged silent war with myself before standing and traveling to the smell. What did I have to lose? I traveled through the dappled shade of the trees with ease. As I dived and weaved around in the under brush in complete silence, I drew steadily closer to the scent. I reached the end of the tree cover and was amazed to find a mass of animals. There where hundreds of large…what was the word. Buffalo. I sat in contemplation for a moment. What should I do now. I could walk around them and maybe get to some water. Then the thought hit me. I would follow the beasts to water. My tail whipped with the joy of the idea. Once I had water the rumbling in my stomach would stop and I would be fine. I happily trotted after the herd. I don't believe the buffalo liked being tailed because the moment I stepped into the open I saw massive heads turn and heard low grunts. I paused as they sifted before me to address my presence. Most of them ran off ahead others lowered there heads presenting me with heads caped with horns. Then the largest of them stepped forward. The rank scent rolled of him in waves and I felt a mix of fear and revulsion.

" Hello." I said with a hesitant step forward. The beast dropped his head.

"Hello?" My voice broke.

The monster charged. I was stunned still then a horn caught me in the side and I flipped onto the ground only to be smashed into the ground by the side of the things head. I screeched and lashed out, catching the broad side of the buffalo's face. I managed to get my footing before the horned head came back. I jumped up and backed up on my hind paws as the horns slammed into the ground in front of me. I tried to bolt past with a desperate leap over the beasts head. I was stopped mid bound by something hard slamming into my stomach and ribs. I pitched forward tumbling over myself. I landed belly up with the buffalo charging after me. I rolled over and raced away. I ran with my ears drawn back and my head below the grass line. The pounding huffs faded and I chanced a glance back and saw the danger had passed. I flopped onto my side and panted. Well now I know. I sneered at myself. Buffalos are bad.

I had continued to shadow the herd and was rewarded with another run in with the bull that gifted me with a scar that ran from the top of my left eye to my ear. But I was also gifted to feed on an old cow when she passed. I was finding it easy to live this way. As long as I stayed out of the bull's eyesight I could get to the water holes the found and take down weak calfs or eat the dead. I lived this way, satisfied with life until we reached the Lowlands.

The herd had settled into a large basin for what seemed like days now and I couldn't help but feel this was going to be their grazing lands for a while. I had made myself at home at a bone white log that had fallen ages ago and had been surrounded by bushes. It was mid-day and I lounged peacefully in the sparse shade. A movement caught the attention of my half closed eyes. It was a vulture. Seeing it as a nuisance I closed my eyes and continued to rest.

* * *

The bird had seen it. He squawked with surprise as the lion closed its brilliantly green eyes in its scared face. His brain strained to comprehend the knowledge. Lion. Green eyes. Scars.

"I must inform the King." He squawked as he turned to flee to his masters lair in the north.

The vulture hated going to the lion's den. He heard the sounds of clashing bodies and their roars as the trained beneath him. He began his descent as the opening of the King's cave came into view. The place had been called Lion Mount because of the form of the hills, like a crouched lion and the Mouth was a cave on the side of one hill that sported stone teeth. It was a suiting place for the lions. The bird landed at the guarded entrance and was waved in by the lion that sat at attention there. With a nervous flap of his wings the bird descended into the Mouth. He walked down the passage, his taloned feet clicking softly as he went.

"What brings you here, Bird." The king's voice rumbled smoothly. It made the vulture shiver.

"Well King... Ya see... I found this um a... A-"

"Spit it out!" The king snapped.

"A lion." The bird squawked.

"Well why are you telling me this. Intruders are dealt with by the lionesses." His tone was instantly bored.

"But he looked just like you!" The bird pleaded, not wanting to be dismissed.

"Oh?" The King was suddenly illuminated by a shaft of light. The view mad the vulture step back.

Perched on a mound of bones the king sat. Dark and slim with piercing green eyes. Scars laced through his orange-brown pelt the most prominent where two he sported on his face. One that crossed his muzzle, drawing it up into a permanent snarl that matches his cruel grin. The second was a scar that ran over his right eye. He was indeed the King of Scars.

**-Author's Note-**

**Bam! The TPK is interesting once more. I have wanted to write this for sooo long now. This is going to be one of the most interesting parts if my book (sept for the ending). I can't wait to write more for you guys!**

**P.S. Cape Buffalo's are ass holes.**

**Fun Fact: In the first draft of TPK, Kopa was banished from the Pridelanders by Simba when he failed to protect Tanabi from a Cape Buffalo attack. ;)**

**Another Fun Fact: the Cape Buffalo bull is named Damu but sadly I couldn't find a place to add it in the story.**

**Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	16. Chapter 16

Scar emerged from the Mouth and all the sounds dimmed as his pride turned their attention to him.

"Nusu." He called.

The lioness emerged instantly. She was young and beautiful and stood out from the other lionesses with her dark fawn pelt and lavender eyes. She bowed low when she reached Scar.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

A grin drew across Scar's face as the lioness spoke. Her every action had emphasized his power over her. And he loved it.

"You are to retrieve a lion from the southern border."

A murmur rolled quietly through the pride. Scar raised his gaze to the lionesses and they quieted instantly. He continued his instructions.

"You are excused from tomorrow's hunt."

The young lioness continued to watch Scar with intent. Waiting for more orders.

"That is all." He concluded.

Nusu gave a firm nod and retreated back into the ranks of lions.

Scar had made it halfway though the dark tunnels that led to his cave before he heard the vicious snarl at the cave's entrance. He turned to see his daughter illuminated by the mid-day sun. He raised one eyebrow, amused at her fury. She bounded toward him, tail lashing and lips drawn back.

"Just what are you doing taking one of my lionesses away from the hunt." She growled into Scar's face. The amusement dropped from his face. Addressing him in such a way was unacceptable.

"Zira." Scar said firmly. "This is my pride and I will not tolerate any insolence from you."

Zira took a step back. Her growl was reduced to a defiant glare.

"If the absence of one lioness would make your hunt fail, maybe I should replace you with a more capable lioness." Scar stated calmly.

The glare on Zira's face dropped for second. Replaced with shock and terror. But it vanished just as fast as it had come. She snarled and wiped around stalking out of the cave.

Scar grinned as he watched her go. Waiting until she was out of view before turning around to head to his den. He stopped when he saw his reflection out of the corner of his eye. His lips where drawn up into a wicked grin and his green eyes gleamed. He turned to the puddle that held his image in its depths and laughed madly and with a sick grin looked back upon his image.

"I look forward to seeing you. My little Gemini."

* * *

Kusudi woke with a start. Golden morning sun burned his eyes as he wiped his head from side to side in a panic. He had an eerie feeling that something was hunting him. He shifted and made a sound halfway between a scream and a roar as he felt claws dig into his back. He bolted forward and wiped around only to see a low branch of a bush waving to him. Kusudi growled in frustration and rubbed the back of his head. Something about this place spooked him and the new tension was getting to him. Frowning to himself he dragged himself on tired paws to the water hole and slid into its greenish water. He waded in till the water lapped at the bottom of his nose. And he stood there with a half-lidded gaze waiting till the tension in his body relaxed. He closed his eyes and slid farther into the warmth of the water. He was snapped out of the comfort when a growl echoed in his head.

_**We have company.**_ The voice told him in a low snarl.

Kusudi's eyes snapped open and he pulled back his lips to show his teeth as he whipped around to face the threat.

* * *

Nusu slipped out of the den just before dawn. The sky was indigo and edged with gold. The earth still clung the last shadows of the night's shade.

"And where are you going this early, Missy?" A low rumbling voice asked at her side.

Nusu squeaked in surprise as the large brown lion appeared at her side.

"Radi!" She laughed batting at the lion's head. "You scared me."

"Me? Scary?" It was true. Despite his large form the lion was not scary at all. He had a large square jaw and a lock of brown fur from his mane fell into his face. "I don't think so." His deep voice made the air vibrate. He licked the top of her head. "So?" he asked wanting the answer to his question.

"Haven't you heard?" Nusu said with an edge of bitterness. "The King wishes for me to fetch a new recruit."

"Oh." Radi said with a little frown. "That's news to me."

"It's news to everyone." Nusu assured him with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm sure you'll hear it from Zira. I was taken off the hunt for this little mission." She added with a smirk and a sidelong glance at the lion. To her amusement Radi winced at he mention of his mates name. "Good luck." She called over her shoulder with a giggle.

It was always funny to see the affect the mere mention of Zira's anger had on lions. Especially on her mate, Radi was an extremely powerful lion but his power had nothing on Zira's rage. Nusu shook her head in pity for Radi. Her uncle had really needed better taste in lionesses.

It was easy to lose herself in thought as she covered the miles of grassland between the den and the southern boarder. When she reached it she planned on stopping for water before sniffing out the rouge and was surprised to find him in the water. Posed like a lurking crocodile. Nusu dropped into a crouch hopping she hadn't been spotted. She watched the lion silently from her place in the grass. He had brown fur that might have been a few shades closer to tan but was darkened by the water. She also spotted the tall tell signs of a light auburn mane. Then without warning the lion's eyes flew open, showing Nusu two brilliant emerald orbs then Nusu saw him snarl and let out the most spine chilling growl she had ever heard. And just before she had the chance to believe she had been spotted the fierce lion whipped around turning his back to her. Nusu saw them then, three mangy hyenas lead by Jaws on the other side of the water hole. She was about to jump up and help the lion but stopped when he began to emerge from the water. Rivulets of water flowed over tensing muscled. Despite all the scars that littered his body Nusu knew this lion was powerful. He walked forcefully through the mud then stopped at the shore. The thing he did next almost made her jaw drop.

"Come and get me!" He taunted, thrashing his tail. Her eyes grew wider as Jaws took up the challenge and launched himself at the lion.

* * *

_**These aren't normal hyenas, Kusudi.**_ Voice warned._** I think they are sick in the head.**_

Kusudi looked at the beasts and they did look rather off.

_So what should I do?_ Kusudi thought back.

_**Beat them up then we will figure it out from there.**_

_Don't we always._ Kusudi told the Voice slyly. He turned his focus to the hyenas._ Four to one. This would be easy._

"Come and get me!" He taunted flexing his claws into the mud.

One of the mutts took up the challenge. It had a sick tilt to its head as if it couldn't straighten it and a thick glob of slopper dripped from its jaws. It leapt forward aiming for Kusudi's neck and he let it happen. He could have stopped the hyena in its tracks but he had a better idea. The force that the hyena put into the attack was a little surprise but Kusudi could handle it. He rolled back pulling the hyena with him. Mid-roll he launched the hyena off him with a strong kick from his hind legs. He finished the roll and was staring, on all fours, at the last of his attackers as the first one landed with a splash into the water. Kusudi charged with a roar, he landed a blow on a hip and another on a flank. Without any more resistance the hyenas fled with their tails curled to their bellies.

"Ha!" he called after them. "That's all you got!"

_**It's not over yet.**_

_Huh? What do you mean?_ Kusudi turned to find any more attackers and caught a slight scent. It was lion. Kusudi smirked at the place the smell was emanating from.

"Did you like the prefomeance?" He asked the thick patch of grass on the other side of the water. It jolted as he addressed it. He couldn't help smiling knowingly as a he heard the lion curse under their breath. "There is no use hiding there now since I know your there." He told it. Trying to lure out his visitor.

Kusudi watched as the slim lioness materialized from the grass. Her fur was the same dark tan as dried grass and her eyes where downcast. Kusudi trotted around the water to the lioness.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"About being there or getting caught?" Kusudi joked.

The lioness frowned for a second as if trying to figure it out. She let out a little laugh and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's was a joke."

"It was." Kusudi smiled, a wide toothy smile. "I'm Kusudi." He told her.

The lioness returned it with a smile of her own. It wasn't as bright but it was a smile. "I'm Nusu. You did a good job with Jaws and his mutts."

"The hyena's?"

"Yeah them. I was going to help you out but-" Nusu was cut off by a sharp snort. She looked at Kusudi closer and saw that he looked like he was about to explode. And he did, he exploded into raging fits of laughter. "What's so funny!" Nusu growled her fur on end.

"You…help… me!" Kusudi managed between gasps.

Nusu looked at the scarred loner laughing in front of her. To him she must have looked frail. "Well I'll have you know," she began with a growl but she never finished because the sharp smell of blood had poured into the air. She looked down and gasped "Hey!"

Kusudi stopped laughing at the tone of her voice. "What?"

"You're bleeding!" she gasped.

"I am?" He brought his scarred paw up to his face and it was indeed bleeding. He screwed up his face in annoyance as a stream of blood made its was down his forearm. "This thing just doesn't want to heal." he growled at his paw.

Nusu was stunned silent at Kusudi's reaction. His paw was gushing blood but he regarded it as if it was irritating fly or a hard to reach tick. He hadn't even bothered to clean it completely before placing it back to the ground.

"What's up with you?" Kusudi asked. "Your just staring at me and it's a little creepy."

"No I'm not." Nusu replied snapping out of her daze. "I just don't understand the ways of loners."

"Loners?"

"Yeah." She motioned to Kusudi with a paw. "Loners."

"You think I'm a loner?" Kusudi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah. You are alone. So you're a loner." Nusu told him although she was beginning to doubt her own words as she said them.

"So you're just assuming I'm a loner." Kusudi asked with a hint of amusement as he watched the lioness unravel. Just as she was about to say some thing else he stopped her. The sun was raising and he didn't want stay at the water hole any longer. "I don't know about you Priders but we Loners don't like to stand near croc infested ponds to long after sun rise." He was satisfied to see Nusu yelp and leap away from the water's edge. "Shall you continue this conversation elsewhere?" Nusu nodded her head rabidly with more than a few nervous glances at the water. With a laugh Kusudi lead the lioness away from the water and into the grass.

**-Author's Note-**

**orz Sorry for all the lateness recently. I hope 1000 more words on this post will make up for it… I will see you guys the next time I can. And Yes Radi does look like Kovu.**

**P.S. I'm thinking about changing Nusu's name. If you have an idea for a better one or like Nusu as her name please tell me. Or I will change it to something else you might not like.**

** Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tanabi**  
He watched as the lion plummeted away from him. Slamming into the rock face.  
_Dead_.  
Leaving bloody stains. His body careened downwards.  
_Broken_.  
The impact. Crushed by rock.  
_Lost_.  
He was being pulled away as he screamed.  
_Kopa_.

Tanabi jolted awake. His throat burned and he wiped his head around the dim cave. Heads where raised all staring at him. He had been screaming in his sleep again. His eyes landed on his mother and father. The pity in their eyes made him growl. I don't need their pity. He rose to his feet and stalked out of the cave.

It had been a month since Kopa had died and Tanabi had taken the death badly. He had watched as Kopa died. Kopa had given his life for Tanabi and the worst part was Tanabi knew it wasn't a fair trade. Kopa was better than him in every way. Tanabi was a weak lion. He had a terrible cough that lingered from his cubhood sickness, his tail was limp, his body was weak, and his very existence was like that of a meaningless tick. Kopa on the other hand was perfect. He could hunt, fight, was strong, agile and was the fastest lion in the pride. Tanabi knew the only reason Kopa wasn't prince was because he had not been born into the pride. Tanabi had been told Kopa had been a loner's cub and had joined the pride when he was little. That was the only thing Tanabi had over Kopa. Tanabi was royalty and Kopa was not. So no matter how perfect Kopa was Tanabai had that over him.  
Tanabi let out a wordless grumble and leaped of Pride Rock heading out along a worn trail. He walked quietly wanting to just be alone. He couldn't stand the worried looks from his parents for another second.  
He had changed a lot since Kopa's death. He was larger for one and also had a descent sized tuft of pale blond growing from his head, but he always had tired a tired look in his eyes and his mood had soured considerably. He had withdrawn from the pride when ever he could, seeing as he was still their prince.  
Tanabi soon found himself at the shallow stream. He looked down in the water only to see a faint shadow outline of himself just barely visible on the water's surface. _How ironic_. He scoffed to himself. _I'm not even anything worth while in my reflection._  
"Well if it ain't the Pitiful Prince!" A voice from behind him squawked.  
"Haha! Would you look at that." Another voice added. "Whatcha doin' out here Limpy?"  
Tanabi turned around slowly, glaring at the vultures. Many of the animals around the Kingdom respected him but the vultures did not.  
"Real original." Tanabi snarled back at them. The Vultures loved to make up nicknames and Tanabi had been gifted with quite a few.  
"Ooh what a scary little kitty." The first bird mocked ruffling up his feathers.  
Tanabi really wasn't in the mood for their jeering. "Don't you have some rotten meat you should be eating right now." He sneered.  
"Don't worry about that, Leech" the second told him.  
Now that hit a nerve. "You are not to speak to a prince like that! Leave now!" Tanabi roared.  
There was a slight silence, then in response the birds burst out in laughter almost falling out of the tree where they perched.  
"You ain't even that!" Bird one managed before falling back into laughter.  
Tanabi's fur stayed spiked and defensive.  
"Yeah yeah!" The other bird added, "The dark one is prince."  
Tanabi faltered. Dark one..."Kopa isn't a prince."  
"But he is." A new voice told the lion. The birds silenced their laughter. Another vulture had landed in the tree.  
Tanabi looked to the new bird.  
"First Prince Kopa, Great Nephew of our King Scar and son of King Simba." The new bird stated officially. Tanabi took a step back. "The Prince may have taken the fall for you but he shall return. And he will kill you."  
"But Kopa..." Tanabi couldn't even organize his thoughts into work.  
"He will!" The second bird called out with a shrill cry as he dive bombed the lion. "He is livin' and when he comes back he's gonna kill yah!" The other vultures descended on Tanabi as well. Ripping at his fur as he ran from them.  
"Dethrone the false prince!" They chorused.

**-Author's Note-  
It's short but so what. Uploads are going to be really slow for a while due to another story I what to post on fictionpress and art stuff.  
P.S. the vultures are local. They do not know anything about Scar's Pride or where Kopa is. All they know is they saw Kopa rise from the rubble and that he is still alive.**

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	18. Chapter 18

******-Author's Note-**

******bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb: I'm sorry I never noticed how short the chapters have been (I normally upload from my phone). I will make an effort to make my chapters longer but for the most part I will ****upload chapters that are about 1000-1500 words long**

******TRON0602: ****You are awesome. This chapter is for you and your awe-inspiring brain. **

**Tanabi**

Tanabi had no choice but to got there. _They are lying._ He walked along the ridge that he had tumbled down not to long ago. _Kopa can't be. No. _The tension made Tanabi race down the steep path to the bottom of the gorge. _He IS dead._ He found the place. Large rocks piled steeply next to the rock face. He drew closer. Getting ready for the smell of rot. But it wasn't there. _It can be. It. can't._

_Alive._

"No!" he roared panic filled him as he stumbled to the pile of rocks. "Your dead!" He screamed ripping away at the rocks. "You. Are. Here." Desperately clawing at the rocks and hoping it was true. "Your rotting here!" His movements getting frantic as he tore away chunks of rock with is claws. "Dead!" Rocks tumbled away. "Rotting!" He swiped furiously at the small gravel blocking his way. "Alone!" He ripped away the last large stone.

Nothing.

There was nothing. The ground was stained brown with old blood but there was no body. Tanabi's shoulders sagged in defeat. Kopa was not here. Dread filled Tanabi's soul. Kopa wasn't dead. Just like the vultures had said. He was alive. If he hadn't just seen the grave himself he wouldn't have believed but now he was forced to. What else where those mangy birds right about. The thought made his body grow cold. He stumbled backward away from the empty grave. The Dark Prince. Revenge.

* * *

He stumbled through the Pridelands. He was not thinking about where he was going, his mind was trapped in the past. His past of Kopa.

* * *

_He was laid next to his mother. Tanabi's body was weak with sickness like it always seemed to be. He was focused on the hole of light with his half lidded eyes, wanting to be outside. Suddenly his dad appeared in the light. He enters the cave and goes to the Medicine Monkey to talk about Tanabi's health. Tanabi don't focus on the talking because he had seen someone else at the hole. The lion was a cub, just like him. He had big bight happy green eyes and scruffy brown fur. He was just like Tanabi. But then he opened his mouth._

_"Dad!" The voice was so loud Tanabi flinched. Nala felt the jolt and growled._

_"Out. Kopa." Nala told the cub._

_The cub stopped smiling and shrunk back instantly. "I'm sorry." He said quietly and backed out of the cave. Vanishing from Tanabi's sight._

* * *

He had been there the whole time. In the background of Tanabi's life. Rejected and casted aside but always there.

* * *

_Tanabi was feeling good today. He tumbled around outside having a good time. His Mom and Dad where with him smiling and playing with him. He was really happy. He noticed the other cub then. He was sitting of to the side alone._

_"Hey!" he had called to him. The cub didn't react at all, so Tanabi trotted closer to him. "Hey." he called again. The cub jolted and his head snapped to Tanabi, almost as if he was surprised to be talked to. "Wanta play?"_

_The cub stared for a second then shook his head no. "No."_

_"Why not?" Tanabi asked a little offended that the cub wouldn't play with him._

_The cub looked at Tanabi's parents than back at Tanabi, "You should play with your Mom and Dad." and before Tanabi could say anything the cub walked away from him._

* * *

Had Kopa really been alone that whole time. He hadn't even tried to get that close to Kopa. Everyone had ignored Kopa so Tanabi had done the same. It wretched Tanabi's gut. To be alone. How much did Kopa resent him leaving him alone. No Tanabi hadn't left him alone at all.

* * *

_His father had called him out early today but Tanabi didn't mind. He was a prince now. His dad had made it official by presenting him to the kingdom the day before. He trotted out of the cave and straight to where his father was sitting. To his surprise Kopa was sitting next to his dad. It was rare to see Kopa around and even more strange to see him near Dad. _

_"Morning Dad." Tanabi said happily. Simba just nodded solemnly so Tanabi took it as a cue to sit in front of his father and Kopa. _

_"Good Morning, Prince." Kopa said with a deep bow. Tanabi was surprised to here Kopa talk and even more so when he continued. " From now on it will be my duty to protect you." _

_Tanabi's eyes went wide as he looked from Kopa to his Dad. "Really!?"_

_"Yes Tanabi. From now on Kopa will keep you safe." Simba told him. Tanabi was so stunned he didn't even notice when Kopa flinched when his father had said his name. Before Simba could say anything more Zazu flew over and whispered something urgently into Simba's ear. Tanabi watched as his dad hesitated looking down at the two cubs before bonding away to go do king stuff._

_"This is so cool!" Tanabi said turning back to Kopa, gittyly. "So you have to do what ever I say?"_

_**Tanabi!**_

_"Yes, my prince." Kopa said with his head still bowed._

_"Ok then!" Tanabi said puffing out his chest. "I'm hungry get my something to eat." _

_**Tanabi, oh Tanabi what's wrong?**_

_"Of course, Prince Tanabi." _

_**Tanabi?**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tanabi stumbled up the last few stairs to the caves entrance. His fur was ruffled and missing patches and dirt and dust clung to his skin and clumped into his fur. He was a mess and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Tanabi!" Nala gasped racing to her child's side. She franticly fussed over her only cub sniffing for injuries and trying to lick down his fur.

When Tanabi did nothing to respond to her she panicked.

"Tanabi, oh Tanabi what's wrong?" She asked her cub trying to keep her panic out of her voice.

Senceing something was wrong Simba approached. "Tanabi?" He asked his voice level but filled with concern. "Are you-"

He was cut off when Tanabi had lifted head. He did so slowly and when his parents say his face they where taken aback. Unlike earlier that morning Tanabi's eyes where not just tired looking now they where completely void of emotion. His whole face that would normally be expressing his every emotion was blank. Hollow. Empty. Tanabi's eyes were glassed over and unfocused as if he wasn't even seeing his parents standing right in front of him.

"It's true, huh." Tanabi told them rather than asking. "It is. They where right."

"What are you saying?" Simba asked cutting off his son's muttering. Tanabi flinched as if he had been struck with the question. He eyes came into focus, instantly losing their glaze.

"Is. It. True." Tanabi growled at his parents.

"Tanabi, I don't know-" Nala tried. Taking a step closer.

"Is Kopa my BROTHER!" Tanabi roared. The statement made both of his parents step back. "Ha." Tanabi laughed humorlessly, "I guess so then."

"Tanabi-" Simba started.

"You know what Dad." Tanabi snapped forcefully, "It is my time to talk so SHUT IT. Oh I really should have known." Tanabi started, pacing with a delirious look in his eyes. "Ha. It was right there the whole time. The fact that my FREAKIN' guardian was my BROTHER!" He snapped. "And, just who's bright idea was that. Huh Dad."

Tanabi was snarling now. Pressing his muzzle right in his father's face.

"Tanabi you need to stop." Nala said sternly. "We just need to talk about this."

"Oh do we. I hadn't noticed. " The change to pure calm was alarming. "I don't think you know how messed up this situation is. Please explain then why you rejected one of your only SURVIVING cubs and you," Kopa continued turning back to Simba, "named your most pathetic son as prince. Because I would really like to know."

**-Flash Back-**

**-1 year and 8 months ago-**

**Nala**

It was a bad time while Scar was king. Like everyone else Nala had done whatever was needed to get food. She had found that staying near Scar was the best way to get a good meal so that's what she did. For months she stood beside Scar loyally and she was able to get enough to get by. Then Scar had come on to her and she wasn't able to do as he wished. He had stared her down with his sick green eyes as he banished her from his kingdom and having no other choice her pride sisters had driven her out. But when Simba had returned all of the things the lionesses had done was forgotten and forgiven. They had done what they needed to do and none could ever blame them. Everything would be fine now that the true king had returned.

Nala looked down at her two cubs. They where beautiful. She couldn't help but adore the cubs curled up by her belly. The bigger of the two was a dust brown and the smaller had her same honey brown coat. She shifted a little and jostled her cubs by the movement. Her little brown Kopa squealed in protest and opened his eyes and glared at her. Nala gasped at the cubs angry green eyes. All of her years of suffering came back to her in a flash. The hunger, pain, sadness.

Simba rushed over. "What's wrong?!" Then he gasped as well when he say the green eyes. The green eyes of a murderer.

* * *

From then on they tried to ignore the appearance of the cub. Kopa wasn't a murderer. Kopa wasn't Scar. But the pain of Scar's reign ran deep and in the end it was easer to just not acnolage the cub. Nala found herself avoiding her cub. She had told herself that she had been busy taking care of the weak, Tanabi. But deep in her head she knew she was running away. Away from her own cub.

**-1 year and 2 months ago-**

**Simba**

Simba looked desperately up at the night sky. He was trapped. Tradition was telling him he should have named Kopa his prince over a month ago. But Simba couldn't have risked it. the herds had just been returning to the land and to announce that their new prince was going to be Scar's look-alike would have been a terrible idea. And who could predict how far the likenesses ran between Kopa and Scar. It was safer to keep Kopa from the position all together. Or at least that's what he thought was the best idea. He roared in frustration as he continued to pace. Tanabi was strong enough now to take to be named as Prince but what if he go sick again. The kingdom needed a reliable royal family and having a sickly prince would not provide the stability they needed. _But what about them._ He thought selfishly. _I have a family now and all I do is worry about this kingdom. _Simba roared again not knowing any other way to relies his frustration. He had to be a king and a father and he had no idea how to do ether. He had to do what was best, he remembered at least that much from his lessons with his father. The circle of life had been broken and it was his job to do what ever he had to to fix it. He would have to make a choice he would have to make the decision that would be best for his kingdom.

**-End-**

**Tanabi**

Tanabi looked at his parents in shock. It felt as if his world was collapsing around him. But at the same time pieces of a puzzle came together perfectly.

They had all wronged Kopa. His mother had abandoned and ignored him as a cub. When she had rejected him because of his looks. His father had over looked him. Putting the kingdom before him then had him serve as his little brother's keeper for the rest of his life. And Tanabi had used Kopa. Had him obey his every whim without even stoping to consider the feelings of his lost brother. Kopa had been wronged his whole life and now all they could do was wait till he came back for his revenge.

******-Author's Note-**

******Wow that took forever to write! Hope you liked all the background stuff.**

******P.S. I would like to thank Tron0602's amazing once again. I would also like to thank Soundcloud for all of the hours of music that ****accompanied me while I wrote all of this.**

******Lark out (************_´)********ゞ**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Author's Note-**

**Ok everyone say thank you to Tron0602 who egged me on to finish this chapter on deadline. I have to stop this chapter alike short but I'm sure you won't really mind.**

**Kusudi**

Kusudi couldn't help but be intrigued by this lioness. He had lead her to his little hideaway den. It wasn't much to brag about and it way only really good for the descent spot for shade it provided at noon. But he didn't really have anywhere else to take her so it would have to do. He examined her closer on the way back. The lioness who called herself Nusu was definitely from a Pride. He could tell simply by the way she was built compared to himself. She had a fair amount of muscle but it was easy to tell she was well fed. Over his few weeks of life Kusudi had realized that if you caught a meal eating all of it would mean being to slow to catch a next meal, so he had kept himself thin. She probably had other lionesses to help her kill meaning she could afford the extra weight. Other than that she also smelt like other lions which was amazing to Kusudi. He had never met a lion in resent memory but he was sure he had known a few at one time or another. The thought of simply being with other lions made his chest tighten with longing. He was suppose to have a pride wasn't he?

"What's it like to be in a pride?" He decided to ask Nusu.

The lioness practically jumped out of her skin at the question.

"W-why do you ask?" she covered quickly.

Was it really that odd of a question? Not wanting to say 'Because I'm lonely and I really want a pride too' Kusudi simply shrugged.

"Um…" Nusu started so slowly Kusudi had to force himself not to growl at her to hurry. "Well it's kinda tough."

Kusudi raised an eyebrow at the broad response. "Explain."

They had made it to the den and Kusudi laid down and after a short awkward pause Nusu sat. Kusudi decided to ignore the little pause, he was far to interested in what the lioness had to say about living in a pride to care about her anxiety.

"Well, you have to follow orders and share." Nusu said.

Kusudi tried not to take offence that she must have thought he was some loner who has never shared in his life, even though Kusudi was sure there was a time where he had.

"It's really nice to. You have friends that have your back and that you can depend on." She smiled a little at that.

Someone I can depend on? An image came into his head. A lion his age with feather soft white fur that glowed faintly and glowing yellow eye. The lion was smiling a laughing and Kusudi felt himself smile along with the happy glowing lion.

"You have friend like that?" The lioness asked tentatively. She had noticed his smile.

"Yeah I did- I mean yes I do. No. I did." Kusudi stumbled around his words pitifully.

The lioness smiled sadly. "They're gone?"

Not really knowing what to say Kusudi hung his head "Yeah."

They stayed in silence for a while. Kusudi straining his mind to remember the friend he used to know. Nusu seemed to be thinking deeply about something as well. When Kusudi lifted his head to look at her, she had been studying him closely. They simply stared at each other for a moment. Then Nusu jumped up.

"You know what! I want you to come to my pride." She proclaimed animatedly.

"Huh?" Kusudi stammered looking at the lioness with pure shock,

"Yeah! You should come join pride."

"But..."

"You used to live with a pride right? You had friends?"

Remembering the smiling lion, Kusudi nodded, "Yeah."

" It will be just the same! You could make friends in the pride." She urged him.

It seemed nice but Kusudi shook his head. "No. I don't know if your king would-"

"Actually, my King would really want you in the pride!" She exclaimed.

Kusudi would have raised an eyebrow if he weren't so confused by this turn of events. Someone really wanted him to be in they're pride. It was beyond confusing. Why him? Then he realized he hadn't answered the lioness if he would go with her. Whould he?

"Come on Kusudi. You should really come."

"Uh. Ok. Just let me think about it." He managed. Why had he said that? Did he really want to go and be apart of a pride?

"Sure! I'll come back at later." With that she bounded of with a smile.

When she had left Kusudi groaned and let his head rest on his paws. What was he going to do?

**Nusu**

She couldn't believe he luck. She had thought the lion would never want to join a pride. He seemed like he was in his element as he battled those hyenas and strode through the grass. But she would have never guessed the lion to be lonely. Maybe he had a pride but they where dead or something. He had said he used to have friends. This was going way to perfectly for her taste but why would she complain. She had just so happened to stumble onto the recruit, and then it just so happens that he isn't a terrible loner who really just wants to have a pride and some friends. Even though she had practically tricked the poor guy into the pride she couldn't help but feel like they would be friends.

* * *

She returned to Kusudi's den and was surprised to see that the lion was in the same position she had left him in. Lying down partly on his side with his head on his forepaws. She leaned over the figure.

"So, do you want to join the pride?"

Kusudi looked up at her his green eyes stunning her for a moment with they're brightness.

"Ok. I'll join."

**Lark Out. (｀****_´)ゞ**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kusudi**

The Sun was descending back into the earth casting the savanna into an orange tint. Normally, Kusudi would have stop to enjoy the wonderful color but he was very much distracted by the rock formation Nusu was leading him to. The place seemed like a bunch of grey slate rock that rose up out of the ground and formed the distinct shapes of a lions back. It sent a shiver down Kusudi's spine thinking of a giant rock lion clawing up out of the ground.  
"We're going there aren't we?" Kusudi asked Nusu.  
Nusu flashed him a look that seemed to be dripping with sarcasm but the look was nothing compared to her words, "Nooo. Why would you think that. We actually live right here." She pointed to the ground where a old Meerkat hole lay. She trotted ahead and stuck her muzzle in the hole. "Hey mom I'm home, I brought a friend." She shouted into the tunnel.  
"Ok I get it." Kusudi grumbled flattening his ears back, and stomping past her "Sorry I asked."  
"He's not so smart though," Nusu continued, "He thinks we live at Lion Mount-. I know that's what I said!" She continued exasperatedly, as she stated a conversation with the hole.  
Kusudi grumbled and continued making his way to the mountain. Nusu caught out with him a moment later with dust on her muzzle and the sparkle of laughter in her lavender eyes.  
"Are you done." Kusudi asked her deadpan.  
"Aww don't be like that." Nusu laughed bumping shoulders with the brown lion.  
Kusudi rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh despite himself, it had been funny.

They continued in an easy silence till they reached the foothills where they where stopped by an excited squeal.  
"Oh My God! Sabasu! Where have you been!"  
Kusudi only got a quick glance at the tan lioness bounding down the rocks before she barreled into Nusu. Both of the lionesses tumbled to the ground before Nusu got up and shook herself off with a smile.  
"Sorry Rabbit, I had my mission remember." Nusu reasoned with the hyper lioness.  
"Mission? What mission?" The lioness asked with a tilt of her head. Her golden eyes landed on Kusudi and she gasped. "Oh! I remember!" She hopped onto her feet and was in Kusudi's face in a second. "So you're the loner?!"  
Kusudi's mind was still tripping over its self, trying to understand the situation and only managed a simple "Wha?"  
The lioness's face fell as she turned back to Nusu, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was retarded." She pouted.  
"Oh stop it Rabbit. He's not stupid. Or at least that stupid." Nusu told the lioness.  
Kusudi wasn't sure about the other lioness but he was sure Nusu had just insulted him. "Don't call me stupid, Nusu and tell you friend to back up." He growled in a low voice glaring at them with his piercing green eyes.  
The lioness to a few steps back by herself, "Well he's scary." She muttered.  
"Yesh Kusudi." Nusu said waving away the fact that for a second she had been afraid. "I know Rabbit is a little overpowering but you don't need to get all pissy about it."  
Kusudi grumbled feeling the beginnings of a headache. "Fine Fine."  
"Ok then. I think introductions are in order." Nusu stated.  
"Geart! I'll go first! I'm Kuvustia but you can call me Rabbit because EVERYONE calls me Rabbit." The lioness paused for a second as if to gather her thoughts then continued. "I'm like Sabasu's best friend ever! Even though she is younger than me and-" Kusud stopped her there.  
"Sabasu?"  
"Yeah." Rabbit chirped. "Sabasu is that lioness right there." She told him while waving a paw at Nusu, "No one really calls here Sabasu anymore, we call her Nusu because it means half and when she was little she-"  
"Ok." Nusu practically growled, "Kusudi really wouldn't what to hear about old family stories now would he?" Nusu asked with a glare that made up Kusudi's mind for him.  
"Ha ha. Of course not.  
"Now then lets go." Nusu said and continued stiffly walking into Lion Mount.  
And on that note Kusudi made a few notes to himself. 1) Nusu is also called Sabasu. 2) Rabbit is the plain looking lioness with a big mouth. 3) Make sure to ask Rabbit just how Nusu got her nickname.

* * *

As they made there way father into Lion Mount, Kusudi found that the rocks formed not only pathways like the one the where on but a system of large flat areas where he could imagine lions going about life on. But at the moment the place seemed eerily quite. But Rabbit and Nusu didn't seem to mind so Kusudi tried not to be bothered. They turned a corner and where suddenly at a clearing filled with lionesses. Rabbit detatched from they're little group and found her place in the lionesses that had made a circle around the edge of the clearing. There where only six of them but they where all very powerful looking. They had pelts that ranged from honey to dark brown. Nusu started to leaned into him so he looked over to her.  
"You need to stand in the middle of the circle for them to judge you, and try not to show fear." Nusu whispered to him before joining a gap in the lionesses ranks.  
With a calming breath Kusudi raised his head and strode into the center of the clearing. Kusudi knew a lot about intimidation. He had spent the majority of his life fighting Buffalo leaving him not only the knowledge of how to intimidate but scars to help his image. As far as he knew he did indeed look intimidating. He had a scar across his left cheek as well as the long scar that ran from his left eye straight back to his ear. He also had his bad foot, random scars around his body and a few badly healed ribs. He had his spiky orange mane that had begun filling out on his chest and his powerful green eyes. It all came together nicely with his slim muscled body in a very threatening way. Ever so slowly the lionesses dibbed there heads approvingly. All but a rather mean looking lioness right in front of Kusudi that seemed as if she would never be pleased with anything. She was tan with a squared jaw small read eyes and a faint brown stripe along the middle of her head. She got up and stood face to face with Kusudi.  
"And just who may you be?" The lioness snarled right in his.  
"My name is Kusudi, mam." He told her thought that he had even caught her of guard with the 'mam' but she recovered quickly.  
"And what brought you to our land boy." She growled in his face.  
"I was hunting a group of Buffalo and I followed them here."  
"You couldn't possibly be talking about Damu's Herd." An old dark furred lioness gasped. Murmurs erupted from the assembled lionesses.  
"Well that is quite impressive indeed." A silky voice interrupted. The pride had gone silent the moment the new lion had spoken and now was parting to reveal five lions.  
Kusudi tried not to show how the incredible show of power affected him. All he knew was that display would be extremely shameful. Instead Kusudi tried to forget his fear and analyzed the new lions instead. The first was a dark brown lion with and a dark rust colored underbelly and lavender eyes like Nusu and he seemed to be the same age as himself, next to the young lion was a very large soft brown lion with a squared jaw and soft brown eyes. In the middle stood an old brown orange lion with a silky black mane and a body littered with scars. The other two there large one creamy white and the other some shade of brown but Kusudi couldn't make his mind focus. He looked back at the old lion and was captivated by his green eyes. Eyes that where so much like his own.  
"You are indeed very impressive." The lion spoke again as he closed the distance between them. "What is your name child."  
"My name is Kusudi." He responded instantly.  
"Ah. Your name means Purpose correct?"  
Kusudi nodded. "It does."  
"And what is your purpose my dear boy?"  
Kusudi paused with on that question because he truly did not know why he was here. He had just woken up here. He didn't know why. "I don't have one." He answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.  
"Well that truly is a waste don't you agree? I could help you though what if you made this pride your purpose, Kusudi?"  
Kusudi nodded his head. I would be nice to have something to strive for. A propose.  
"Good boy." The king said with a smile on his face that made Kusudi want to smile as well.  
"Thank you." Kusudi told the lion with a bow and a smile.  
"Well then Kusudi- oh" Suddenly the King's smile fell and Kusudi felt his heart drop.  
"What's wrong!" Kusudi asked in a small panic.  
"Oh dear me." The king said pressing the back of his paw to his face, "I forgot that pesky tradition. It completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry my boy but you can not join this pride."  
"Wait what! What's the tradition!" Kusudi asked franticly.  
"It's a spar. You have to fight to prove your worth to the pride." The King told him still seeming to be upset that he forgot.  
"A spar! I can do that." Kusudi pleaded with the King. He could fight and if a fight would get him into the pride then he would do it.

* * *

It was just Kusudi and the cream colored lion called Mheetu in the clearing now. The King, King Scar as Kusudi had found out his name was, had decided he would fight this lion for his spar. King Scar had also ordered all the other lions out of the clearing and up onto the rocky walls of the clearing where there were small platforms for them to stand and watch. Mheetu was a bit older and bigger that himself but Kusudi was sure he could handle it.  
"Begin." King Scar called from above.  
Mheetu charged instantly without as much as a warning. He reared up when he reached Kusudi and if Kusudi was any other lion he would have done the same but he wasn't. Kusudi charged forward low and whipped out with a quick paw ripping at the white lion's exposed stomach then darted away before Mheetu's paws could smash down on his back. Mheetu roared like an angry storm cloud and clawed at the fleeing Kusudi catching him in the hip and sending him tumbling from the force. Mheetu fell on the downed lion lashing out with quick blows to Kusudi's shoulders and head. In this position Kusudi would be done for in seconds, so with a well timed bite he latched onto a white forepaw. With the blows no longer raining down on him Kusudi released the arm and danced back a few steps to catch his breath.  
"Your good." A strained voice came from Mheetu.  
"I… could say… the same… for yourself." Kusudi gasped back, "To bad… I'm gonna… beat your furry ass.  
And with that Kusudi darted forward, like a viper. He came up just under Mheetu's head and lunched himself up, gripped Mheetu's neck in his jaws and let the force flip the white lion. Mheetu slammed down on his back and Kusudi was on top of him, one paw on his chest the other on his chin pressing the lions face into the rock and his jaw firmly around the lion's neck. Mheetu struggled for a moment but fond it to risky to get up. Kusudi couldn't keep the white lion down by weight but a good throat hold was just as good.  
"It seems like Kusudi has won this spar." King Scar's voice said from above.  
Kusudi released his hold on Mheetu and took a step back, looking up at the king.  
"Should we allow Kusudi in our pride?"  
And in response all the lions broke out in approving roars. The sound as it bounced and echoed was overpowering.  
"The decision has been made then. Kusudi you are now a member of the Lowland Pride.  
**  
-Author's Note-  
What has this world come to! SteelLark is posting her chapters early! Whaaaa! I know, I know it's crazy. I hope you all can tell that Scar is still as manipulating as ever and that Zira is still Zira.**

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kusudi**

The air was slammed out of Kusudi's chest as his body smashed into the ground. Gasping he tried to raise to his feet only to have a large white paw collide with his face and sending him back to the ground.

"Come on, Kusudi. Up." The strong monotone of Mheetu's voice commanded.

Kusudi managed to heave his body up into a half descent sit as he looked warily at Mheetu. It had been a day since he had been accepted into the pride and he was immersed quickly into the pride's daily activities. The previous night he had been briefly introduced to most of the pride and today he joined the lions in training.

"Give the boy a break, Mheetu." A row thunderous voice called from the sidelines. Kusudi looked over at the large brown lion that had came to his aid and smiled. The lion's name was Radi and he was the second in command of the pride. Faced with the command from his higher up Mheetu sighed.

"Go get a drink." Mheetu grumbled.

"Thanks!" Kusudi smiled and heaved himself up. As he passed by Radi he dipped his head gratefully than trotted to the small pond of water that had collected in a small rock hollow.

"Wow dude you where awesome back there!" an exited voice cut into Kusudi's peaceful drink.

Kusudi raised his head to see Kivuli. The young lion looked the same as he had the day before, a midnight brown coat with a dark rust underbelly and shining lavender eyes.

"Really? I was just getting my tail handed to me."

"Yeah but you've lasted ten rounds with Mheetu! And you even beat him three of those times. That's completely insane." Kivuli gushed.

Kusudi guessed it wasn't fairly often that anyone usually lasted very long with Mheetu. Kivuli had only lasted two rounds and had to stop because Mheetu had twisted his paw nearly to the point of breaking it earlier in the day.

"I guess so." Kusudi laughed with a srug. He glanced back at the rock plate and grimaced, "Do you think I could forfeit before the next match."

"Ha I really doubt it dude." Kivuli laughed at him. "But you could aways take a dive." He added with a smirk as he waved around his apparently not so damaged paw.

"Oh wow. You are one sly little rat." Kusudi said in disbelief.

"Thank you, thank you. Your too kind." Kivuli said as he bowed dramatically.

"It seems like my times up." Kusudi said with a nod of his head to the white lion who was now staring intently at the two young lions.

"Seems like it." the other lion responded looking back to the training platform, "You should go on ahead." he added with a well mastered fake limp.

Kusudi rolled his eyes and started back to the rock platform where his opponent was waiting for him. When he reached the flat he found that some of the lionesses had gathered around the edge to watch the next match.

"Ready?" Mheetu asked plainly his pale blue eyes complexly indifferent.

"Yep." He replied calmly getting himself ready for the oncoming attacks.

"Go Kusudi!" Kivuli called from the sideline, "Beat his white fluffy ass into the dust!" and with a statement that would make the god of instigators proud, the eleventh match began.

Mheetu raced forward at a dizzying speed with a loud rumbling growl. Kusudi met the attack head on. Kusudi went up on his hind legs to meet Mheetu's attack. They clashed together, claw's in each other's manes. Each trying to drag the other down. Mheetu being the heavier won out and sent Kusudi into the ground but before the white lion could land a blow on his downed opponent, Kusudi was back up on his feet. Kusudi knew he needed a plan. He couldn't match his opponent in power or size but he did have more cunning and speed. They had battled repetitively and all Kusudi had learned about Mheetu was the lion was completely unreadable. Everything Mheetu did was to accomplish his goal which at the moment was beating Kusudi in these fights. Mheetu had changed his styles continuously to combat Kusudi. To win. One second he was aggressive taking Kusudi down with his shear size and another he was letting Kusudi lead the battle and lashing out unexpectedly. So Kusudi needed a plan that would catch his white pride-mate off guard. A sudden memory from a previous match flashed before Kusudi's eyes and trying not to let the pride of his idea show on his face, he put his plan in action.

Kusudi took the offensive. He forced Mheetu into a pattern. Having the him strike out with his forepaws as Kusudi dodged each attack by a whisker. This made Mheetu stretch out slightly more every time when he reached to claw to Kusudi. Mheetu would lash out, Kusudi would take a step back, Mheetu would advance and would aim his strike farther anticipating Kusudi's retreat and Kusudi would only take a larger step back. And when Kusudi finally saw the opportunity he was looking for he took it. Mheetu at streached to far and instead of backing up, kusudi ducked down and bolted forward under the outstretched paw. Kusudi threw Mheetu off balance with ease. Mheetu hit the ground hard and Kusudi retreated as the other lion rose to his feet. Noticeing they where to close Kusudi took a step back and slipped.

Kusudi felt the ground under his paw change from the solid rock to something else. A spot of gravely dirt on the rock. His legs slipped on the new terrain and Mheetu took the opening to lunge at Kusudi.

Just as planed.

Kusudi got a pawfull of the dirt and sent it up into Mheetu's eyes. He followed right after the dirt and smashed the blinded lion to the ground. He had won. Allowing his focus to drop he heard cheers. He turned to see that not only had the whole pride shown up but most of them where cheering. The loudest cheers where from Nusu, Rabbit and Kivuli. He smiled to them and returned his gaze to Mheetu.

"Good match." he told the older lion a smile still on his face. Mheetu simply nodded and walked away.

Not letting it effect him, Kusudi went to join the group of young lions.

"you were so cool!" Rabbit said with a sweet smilee.

"Thanks Rabbit." Kusudi's shoulders sagged as he finally relaxed completely. A familiar growl bloomed from Kusudi's stomach and he drew his ears back in embarrassment, "So… do you have anything to eat?"

Nusu and Rabbit laughed, "Sure we do. Us lionesses don't just lie around all day."

"And thank goodness for that." Kivuli chirped, "Lets eat!"

* * *

The pride had settled down to eat and the young group had pulled away a chunk of zebra for themselves. They ate leisurely and Kusudi used the time to ask about the pride.

"So what's the deal with Mheetu?"

"Mmm." Rabbit said thoughtfully with a mouth full of food, "He was one of the first of the prode from when King Scar first came to the valley."

"The first?" Kusudi interrupted.

"Yep. Zira, Mheetu and Chumvi were the first in the pride. Zira was Scar's daughter and Mheetu along with Chumvi where indebted to Scar from the time they where cubs."

Kusudi nodded.

"So now Mheetu will carry out absolutely any order Scar gives." Nusu added in a detesting tone.

"Oh." Kusudi said with a quick glance at the lion who was sitting to the side at that very moment. He felt like he could relate somehow. He turned back to the group dispelling the thought from his mind. "Ok. So then why do we need to do all this training stuff."

Kivuli snorted, "Well it's not like we are ruling here unchallenged. Jaws and his hyena punks are always causing trouble. Then we have to deal with Damu's attacks if a hunting party gets to close to his herd. Then there are the loners and neighboring prides that are just asking for trouble. Life aint't an easy stroll on the savanna here."

That made sense to Kusudi. Life wasn't ever easy or at least his had never been. Kusudi let his mind work the new information over as he took another bite of zebra. He lazily scanned over the lions that where scattered about the clearing. They were eating, dozing and conversing quietly. A young lion emerging from a shadow caught his eye. It was pathetically scrawny and weak with mangy dull grey-brown fur. "Who is that?"

Nusu looked up and followed Kusudi's line of sight to the lion, "Oh." she growled, "It's Nuka."

Kusudi blinked in surprise at Nusu's reaction and was even more surprised to see the rest of the pride's retains were very similar. As Nuka walked through the clearing the lionesses growled at him and lashed their tails.

"He almost caused us the hunt today." Rabbit explained. "It would be much worse if the hunt complexly failed though." She added.

Kusudi watched the lion as the lioneees snarled after him. Who are you Nuka, Kusudi asked in his mind.

**-Author's Note-**

**So here we are again at the end of a chapter. I want you to look out for Mheetu's story that will be added as a chapter in my Lives of Misfortune story. Also look out for my buddy Tron0602 first story that is going to come out on the 23rd. Read his story because we both have worked pretty hard on it. Did I mention that I'm his Beta well I am so read the story when it comes out!**

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	22. Chapter 22

**Kusudi**

He watched as the young lion, Nuka retreated down a small path away form the other lions and he felt a pang of sympathy. He could help getting frustrated at himself about it. He had no memory of being young and the longer he lived in this world the more he realized how unnormal that was. Lions didn't just sprout up out of the grown like the grass with little voices that told them how to live. Normal lions had mothers that gave them life and taught them. Normal lions started off new and small but he was old and damaged. And the fact that he understood all these other lions was just another hint at an ungraspable tidbit of a life he would never know of. Frustrating did not begin to describe his inner turmoil. Luckly he had been living with it for long enough that he could simply ignore the feeling. A loud noise broke through to his consciousness and he turned to see how Kivuli was yawning.

"I think it is time for a well deserved night's sleep." Kivuli said his body bowed as he rose. Kusudi snorted at the word deserved but let the lion saunter off on challenged.

"I think I'm going to join him." Nusu added trotting after the her brother.

Kusudi looked to Rabbit. "I guess you want to run off as well?"

She blushed and smiled a little, "Yeah I don't think I can stay up much longer. You can finish off here right?"

Kusudi looked down at the gross amount of meat that was at his paws. He couldn't finish it if he tried. "Yeah." he told her, "I got this."

Rabbit grined, "Ok great! Night!" she ran off after giving Kusudi a quick lick on his cheek.

Kusudi watched them converge on a path that lead to the sleeping grounds. The place was pretty nice as far as Kusudi was consurned. The place where the pride slept was a dusty sheltered cove father into Lion's Mount. It was surround by tall walls that kept out the wind but still left the sky open. It had been a heaven sent of him last night, if he had been forced to sleep in a little cave with group of complete strangers he would have had a panic attack. But as far as he knew the only ones who slept in caves were The King, Zira and Zira's mate Radi. Kusudi looked back over the clearing to see that he was pretty much alone besides one lioness who had fallen into a slumber right after whew had ate, all the rest where back at the sleeping grounds or respective sleeping caves. It was quite odd for Kusudi to even consider sleeping, he had been on edge his whole life and really didn't feel like it was worth stoping now that things seemed to be safe. It was best to take naps throughout the day. Stay awake and stay safe. One of the many lessons that played over and over in his mind like a mantra. There where a few others: Use your senses, Improvise, Live by experience and There is always danger, where a few of his favorites to live by but they where all important.

For some strange reason his thoughts where drawn back to the meat at his feet. Most likely the fact that it smelt amazing regardless if he could eat it or not. Not really knowng what to do with the extra he piked it up and walked to the main body of the kill that was a heap of gnawing bones. Where had to be someone who would want to eat the perfectly good chunk of meat. His mind flashed him the image of a cub slinking out of a clearing, unfeed. Of course! Nuka. The scrawny cub would love the extra meat. Kusudi turned fast on his tail and headed along the small path the cub had vanished down earlier that night.

It didn't ale long to reach the paths end. It lead to a small crag in the rock face where the cub must have been retreating to fairly often. Kusudi dropped the meat at the entrance and slipped his head inside.

"Hello? Is there a Nuka in here?"

"Who are you? What do you want" a small voice asked that was both accusing and cautioned.

"My name is Kusudi. I'm the new lion in the pride." Kusudi said in the most calming voice he could, "I brought you something to eat."

There was a little silent shifting then the small voice of Nuka returned, "I'm not allowed to eat today. I don't deserve it."

Kusudi was caught a little off guard by this but recovered quickly, "Oh don't worry it's my part of my portion."

There was another pause. Longer this time. Then there was a small grey-brown head at the entrance of the cave. Small hard red eyes analyzed Kusudi. Then Nuka darted out, snatched the meat and slipped back into the crack.

Kusudi sighed heavily. He doubted he would be able to talk any more with the cub. So he walked back down the path and took another path that lead down to the plains. He would just stroll around thinking until morning.

The next day Kusudi was lounging in the light of the raising sun greeting his newly awoken friend. Another good thing about not sleeping to long was the fact that he never had to experience the lazy dreariness that plagued the others.

"Dude you are way to wake." Kivuli was drawling as something caught Kusudi's eye.

The small forum of Nuka skirting the clearing nervously eyes locked on Kusudi.

"Oh! it seems like our Kusudi has an admirer!" Rabbit squealed in delight.

"It seem like I do." Kusudi replayed as he studied the cub's adoring gaze.

* * *

A honey tan lion stood at the crest of a hill. He scanned the area with his sky blue eyes as the wind blew through his dusty gold mane. He tried not to let the wind bother him but the fact the wind was currently waving one lock of fur back and forth from his eyes to his nose was very irritating. Something easily realize is a quick temper and irritation didn't mix well. Trying to subdue his urge to claw out the lock of hair, he forced on the task at hand. He had info to gather.

"Come." He roared out the order in a low rumble ment to carry out over the landscape. The reaction to his command was instand he saw the three shifting blue shapes rushing back to his position. He let a rye smile slip over his face. It was nice to be incharge. The blue forms transformed into their distinced shapes as falcons as they drew closer. The lion loved his birds, they were very convenient creatures to have. Obedient, fast and clever. They were the perfect spies. He let them land on his shoulders and back.

"Report." He commanded. He listened as his scouts relayed what was happening in the area. The news was very displeasing. He grimaced, the herd was move out. The world seemed to want to make the situation just a little worse choose that exact moment to send the lock of fur right back into his eye. That did it. He snapped.

"Damn it!" He roared with his head thrown back. He brought his paw up and shred of the lock of fur from his mane. "You little basterd!" He growled at the fur caught in his claw. He was about to continue but was cut off.

"Are you done, Boss?" A deep baritone voice asked. The lion looked up to see his second in command. He straightened and flicked the fur from his claws.

"Yeah. Thanks Uhami."

Uhami was one of the more staple members of the crew. Normally he was able to stay in this clam cold indifference. The attitude matched perfectly with his appearance. Uhami was a large black lion with a grey mane and sparks of gold for eyes.

"Your welcome Tojo." Uhami said with a little bow.

The lion, Tojo, ignored the fact that he had just been called by his name, which was hardly allowed in his crew. Instead he was prowling back down the hill. When he made it to the bottom he couldn't help but snort amused at his groups antics. The unstable Jin had arranged two old buffalo ribcage a into a tent and was sleeping under them. It was discussing but quite normal for the blood soaked Jin. Ari was trying to sleep but Hatari was bouncing around the poor lion's head shouting random nonscence, just asking for a fight. Jin seemed to notice Tojo first.

"Hey boss!" He called happily sitting up in his gory tent with bright red eyes. Jin was by all means an albino. He had the red eyes and white fur. The simple explanation for that is it was blood.

Tojo turned to his subordenate. "What is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look at my cave! Isn't it awesome!" To contribute to the 'awesomeness' of it's self one of the ribcages dropped a chunk of half rotten flesh on Jin's head with a wet smlosh.

"Jin get out here. We have things to discuss." Tojo said amused by the bloody mess that was Jin.

Jin's smile curled back into an upset snarl as he shook the meat of his head. Grumbling in a low growl he dismantled his 'cave' with a quick kick from his hind leg. He trudged over to Tojo.

"You two." Tojo said turning to his other two lions that had descended into a brawl. They paused as soon as they where addressed. "Come." They untangled and trotted to their boss.

All of Tojo's crew formed a line. All together they formed a mismatched and ragtag group. Uhami was first with his massive black form and deadpan expression, then Air. Ari was a pale lion with tan fur and a light brown mane. He was by far the most normal of them all, but he somehow seemed to fit in perfectly. Then came the plain and hyperactive, Hatari that was fidgeting nonstop. Lastly was Jin the bloody, who was sticking his tongue out with a sneer at Tojo.

"Okay everyone we seem to have a problem," Tojo started, "Our prey has moved on. Any ideas on what we should do about that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

There was a brief moment where they all mutter quietly.

"Why don't we go to a place that has food." They all turned to Ari.

"And just where might this be?" Tojo asked amused.

"The Low lands always have a good amount of food." Ari shrugged.

"Ahhh. I see." Tojo mused. "Well I guess we should drop by Ol' Papa Scar's place and say hi." He smirked.

The where chuckles of agreement.

"Alright boys. Move out."

**-Author's Note-**

**Ok people! One day late not too bad. Considering it's me we are talking about. **

**Important stuff to know:**

**1. Chapter 1 has been re-written**

**2. Chapters 2 and 3 will also be re-written**

**3. TPK will only have about 20 more chapters**

**4. I'm lazy and haven't written that chapter for Mheetu's Background yet. **

**That is all**

**Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE! BEFORE YOU GO ANY FARTHER YOU NEED TO DO TWO THINGS.  
1) Go to this link sta(put a dot here) sh/0t5bzd5w5w9 and look pictures I made for Kusudi, Kivuli, Nusu and Rabbit.  
2) Read part one of Mheetu's life I posted as the second chapter of my Lives of Misfortune fic. You will love it.  
**  
**Kusudi**  
Kusudi tried to ignore it but the constant antsy felling of being watched was unnerving. He knew it was just the small Nuka following him but it didn't help his nerves. He sat with Kivuli and Rabbit as Nusu went off to get their day's assignment from Zira. He watched with little interest as the lionesses of the pride milled about trying to absorb every ray of early morning sunshine. Out of complete boredom he tried to match them with their names. He believed the dark brown shadow of a lioness was Ray. And the light grey one next to her was Em. He saw the lioness that was supposed to be Nusu and Kuvli's mother but he couldn't remember her name. He frowned focusing on the lioness.  
"What are you doing?" A curiously confused Kivuli asked right next to his ear.  
Kusudi jumped despite himself. He recomposed himself putting a paw over his racing heart.  
"You scared me!" Kusudi said with a gasp.  
Kivuli simply shrugged. "Yeah." Then he turned his attention back to the lionesses truing to see what Kusudi had frond so interesting, "So what were you doing?"  
Kusudi sighted, "I was trying to remember everyone's names."  
"Oh. That's easy." Kivuli smiled. "See look." He raised a paw and pointed out an older lioness with light grey fur, "See that's Huzuni. She is the oldest lioness here." He moved his paw to point to the honey colored lioness next to her, "And that's Kiri then there is Ray. Then we have Em, Akiki, Kuvustia , Zira and Sabasu." He went through the last names at a dizzying speed pointing at each lion as he went. "See. Easy." He turned flashing a smile at Kusudi.  
Kusudi looked back at Kivuli completely lost. "I didn't catch any of that."  
Kivuli rolled his eyes with a huff, "Helpless, Dude. Helpless."  
"Hey it's not my fault. You guys make your names so difficult." Kusudi growled back defensively.  
Kivuli rolled his eyes again, "You don't get it man. Our names are who we are." He pointed to himself. "See I have dark fur so my name means Shadow."  
Kusudi's eyes widened as he looked back over the pride. Scar, the king with a body full of scars, Ray with sun gold eyes, Huzuni the moping lioness, Akiki the ruby furred one, and even the mean lioness Zira. Each name snapped into place, fitting perfectly with that lion's personality or appearance.  
"I think I get it now." Then his eyes settled on Nusu. Nusu means half, but half of what? "But what about Nusu?"  
"Ha. Nusu." Kivuli snickered. "It's Nusu, like Nusu Ubongo. She is a half wit." Kivuli could barely get through his sentence before he burst out in laughter.  
Kusudi looked at Kivuli dumbly. He turned back to look at Nusu but she didn't look any less smart than she did before as she continued her conversation with Zira.  
"I don't get it."  
Kivuli tried to quiet his laughter but only managed to smother it into sputtering snickers.  
"What's so funny?" Rabbit asked, making a place for herself in the conversation.  
"Kivuli's laughing about Nusu being a half wit." Kusudi shrugged.  
Rabbit snorted a laugh and broke out in a big smile.  
"Will one of you guys please fill me in. What happened?"  
"It's more like what didn't happen." Rabbit chuckled.  
"Yeah? What didn't she do?" Kivuli laughed.  
"Everything. Nusu has done everything from tripping it dung to trying to give Mheetu a hug." Kivuli snorted. Kusudi cringed at the mere thought of it. He couldn't decide what was worst the stink of dung or facing Mheetu's reaction to getting hugged.  
"But that's only the beginning." Rabbit added, "When Nusu was a cub she wondered into a termite mound and couldn't stop scratching for weeks."  
"Oh yeah! Ha! I remember that." Kivuli joined in. "What about that time she got in a fight with a porcupine."  
Kusudi joined in with their laughs this time.  
"You're kidding me right?" Kusudi couldn't help but ask.  
"I wish!" Kivuli cried. It seemed as if all of the laughter was taking its toll on him. He was holding his sides as small tracks of tears ran out from the corners of his eyes.  
"Oh. What about that time she tripped down that hill."  
"Priceless!" Kivuli cheered. "Oh remember the time she-"  
"The time she what?"  
The laughter died in a second. The three lions turned around slowly, hoping there ears deceived them. They each had a spit second to send up a prayer before they turned completely. To each lions dismay their prayers when unanswered. There standing right in front of them was Nusu, her purple eyes ablaze with cold fury.  
"…The time she… was the bestest sister in the world?" Kivuli tried with a nervous smile.  
Nusu gave them all a big toothy smile, "Wrong."

* * *

"Your sister sucks." Kusudi growled at Kivuli rubbing a paw on the bruise on the back of his head.  
"Tell me 'bout it." Kivuli sneered back nursing a black eye.  
They were making their way slowly to the training grounds. Where they were assigned to spend the day.  
"It took you long enough." A thunder rumbling voice chastised light heartedly, when they finally reached the clearing.  
"Morning, Radi." The younger lions muttered in unison.  
"Morning." Radi replied with a nod, "Ready for another day of training?"  
Kivuli growned loudly and Kusudi muttered a curse into the ground. Neither of them where in the mood to be pounded into the dust by Mheetu till the sun set.  
As if reading their minds Radi smiled kindly, "Actually I thought it would be a good idea if for you boys to do something slightly different today."  
Both of the lions looked up in confusion, Kusudi most of all.  
Radi directed his gaze to Kusudi, "Do you think you could lead training today?" Kusudi was gapping at him like a fish so he continued. "I noticed that you have a very interesting fighting style. I want to see more of your moves."  
Kusudi was dumb struck for, he hated to admit it, the second time that day. Why would they want to know his moves? He didn't even realize he had his own moves. He had never remembered learning them so how could he teach them?  
So not really knowing what to do or think he nodded his head.  
"Great." Radi said with a kind smile.  
Kusudi was weeping on the inside as Radi lead them to the part of the clearing where the other lions where standing. There was Mheetu who he knew all too well along with the brown lion that he had seen the first day but never really met and to his complete surprise Nuka was standing with them, sure his head was bowed and his shoulders shagged, but he was there.  
"Ok. " Radi said with a little chuckle, "I understand it's a little late but formal introductions are always nice." He smiled warmly down at Kusudi. "I know you already know Kivuli and Mheetu, so I'll just introduce you with Chumvi and Nuka." Kusudi nodded and Radi continued. "So this is Chumvi." Chumvi waved. "He is in charge of keeping an eye on the territory so he isn't around much" He said motioning with his head to the brown lion.  
"Hey. Nice to meet you." Chumvi smiled at him. He carried himself in really relaxed and easy way that put Kusudi to ease.  
"Hi." He said returning the smile.  
"And this is Nuka." Radi continued with a vague gesture in the cub's direction. Kusudi waited for more of a description but none was given. It gave him the distinct feeling that the pride didn't care much for the cub and that simple fact didn't sit well with him.  
"Hi, Nuka." He grinned. The cub did nothing to acknowledge the kind gesture other than nod his head a little.  
"Now that that's out of the way, why don't you show us some of your moves Kusudi?" Radi asked.  
With a little inward sigh Kusudi contemplated what he had gotten himself into.

**-Author's Note-  
I hope you went and looked at the picture and Mheetu's story, I've spent hours working on them. Anyways state testing is over and I all my grades are good so I will be posting normally again! See you on Monday.**

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kusudi**

He just stood there for a second not knowing how to begin. What should he tell these lions? How was how he fought any different from them? Kusudi frowned a bit as his eyes shifted from one lion to the next. They where lined off in front of him all looking at him with varying ranges of interest.

"So." Kusudi tried, It seemed as good a word as any to start off with, "Lets start with… attacks."

He saw Kivuli giving him a sarcastic look.

"I want each of you to demonstrate an attack you would use in battle." He was winging it but by the nods he was getting from the older lions it didn't sound that stupid, "How about you go first Radi then we'll go down the line."

Radi nodded. Giving his head a little shake he reared up on his hind legs and with a mighty roar slashed at the empty air in front of himself viscously before dropping down to all fours will a satisfied smile. Kusudi had to admit that the attack was strong but it seemed to be missing something to him. Mheetu was next and with a low growl he ripped with his claws in a swift sideways swipe. The attack it's self was deadly but it didn't seem right to Kusudi. Chumvi lunged forward at his invisible opponent with his paw outreached and then slammed his paws down, in a move meant to pin down a foe. Seeing more of the attacks left Kusudi with the missing parts of the attacks on the tip of his tongue. Kivuli got ready for his attack and right before he launched his attack it came to him.

"Stop!" maybe it was something with the way Kivuli had balanced himself for his attack but it was suddenly all to obvious, "You're attacks are all wrong."

"What do you mean doing it wrong!" Kivuli growled offended, "You didn't even see my attack!"

Kusudi shook his head, "It's not your attack it's all of you." Chumvi frowned more than a little offended, "Your attack are great!" Kusudi assured them, "They're... um just a little one sided."

"And what do you mean by this?" Radi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kusudi frowned trying to find the best way to say it. It was perfect in his head but he couldn't say it. "Um. Everything has an there side. When you do one thing you always have to have the other. You get it?"

"Like day and night." Mheetu stated.

"Exactly like that!" Kusudi's eyes lit up, "You need to have to sides to every attack. When you attack you have an attack and a defense in your move."

"That aint possible." Kivuli grumbled under his breath.

"Oh really. Then why don't you all try to walk forward without leaving any legs behind."

Each lion tried it and to Kusudi's amusement they all only seemed to manage a little awkward hop.

"That's how it looked to me when you guys where showing off your attacks." With that said the group look managed to look embarrassed. Even Mheetu folded back his ears self-consciously. Kusudi couldn't help but feel a little proud about the analogy. "Your attacks aren't balanced. All you need is to add defense into your moves."

"And how do you do this?" Radi asked completely interested.

"When you attack you need to be able to attack and defend in any move you make." He motioned to Kivuli, "Let me show you. Kivuli do the same move Radi just did when I come at you."

Kivuli nodded and they began. Kusudi reared up at Kivuli and Kivuli did the same raising his paws to bat at Kusudi but he never got the chance. Kusudi had his paws up over Kivuli's forcing them down and at the same time he brought his head down hard smashing into the unsuspecting Kivuli.

"See, I defended and attacked at the same time. This way you can attack your opponent wether or not they or on the offensive or defensive." Kusudi said turning back to the other lions. They where nodding thoughtfully. "Should we practice?"

They paired up, Chumvi with Kivuli, Mheetu together with Radi and Kusudi was with Nuka.

"Ok Nuka. Why don't you try coming at me." Kusudi called to his partner.

Nuka hesitated. It wasn't very long at all but it was all Kusudi needed to see to know something was off.

"What's wrong?"

Nuka's eyes instantly shifted downward. "I can't really fight." he muttered.

"Oh come on, yes you can." Kusudi coached thinking the younger lion was shy.

"Ha. He's not lying." Kivuli called from nearby, "The only thing he's good for is getting beat up." He laughed.

Kusudi sent a harsh glare at Kivuli. "Come on Nuka." He said looking back down to the little lion, "Let's go train somewhere else." He began leading his partner away when he heard Kivuli call from behind him.

"Hey come on. Where are yah going?"

"Stay focused." Chumvi told him. And Kusudi could hear the rush of air as Chumvi hit the distracted Kivuli in the stomach.

Kusudi continued of the train grounds and down a rocky trail that lead out of The Lion's Mount. If it wasn't for his midnight wonderings he would have never have known about which paths to take of of the Mount with out help, but now he knew all the basic paths around the Mount including this one he was walking down know. The trail ended and Kusudi continued to lead Nuka out on the savannah to a place where a lone tree stood.

"You know you didn't have to do all that back there." Nuka huffed.

"Oh I know." Kusudi said smileing over his shoulder, "But I wanted to." He winked.

They continued in silence and reached the tree that twisted oddly upward in it's lone salute to the sky.

"Um what are we doing here?" Nuka asked when they stopped.

Kusudi turned to look at the younger lion with a wild smile, "I'm going to train you. Now climb the tree."

Nuka looked at Kusudi in disbelief, "You got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Now climb."

The sun drooped sleepily at the edge of the savannah when Kusudi and Nuka finally returned to The Lion's Mount.

"And just where have you been." Zira growled at Kusudi apron his arrival to the common area clearing. Heads turned to observe who was on the receiving end of Zira's rage.

"I've been out training Nuka." Kusudi replied evenly, staring straight into the lioness' fiery red eyes.

"Nuuka?" She said with a harsh laugh, "Train him for whaaat." She dragged her words out with disgust.

"Mother." Nuka simpered softly, "Kusudi was just-"

"Silence!" She barked at the cub then her voice changed into something chilling and smooth, "I want _Kusudi_ to answer this."

"I am training him to fight Zira." Kusudi growled. He wasn't going to back down to her unjustified disdain of him.

"To fight. The cub is worthless!" She laughed in disbelief.

That struck a nerve. No one deserved to have their own mother call them worthless. No matter what Nuka had done in the past there was nothing he could have ever done to make him deserve to be called worthless.

"Zira." He said deceivingly calm, "I do not what to here you call this cub worthless ever again. I do not know what he is to _you_, But Nuka is _my_ pride mate." He spoke each word with force, drilling in their meaning, "And I will not _tolerate_ you talking about him like that." He narrowed his eyes in challenge.

Zira narrowed her eyes and glared back at Kusudi. Every lion in the clearing was silent waiting to see how this stand off would end. Zira growled and shoulder by Kusudi shoving his out of her way before she staked out of the clearing. And after a long second of silence Radi rose to his feet and trotted off after his mate with his head down. Kusudi was just about to move to the kill in the clearing when a voice stopped him.

"How very interesting." Kusudi turned to see King Scar slowly making his way towards him.

"Oh… my king!" Kusudi stuttered in surprise as he did a sloppy bow.

The king dismissed the bow with a wave, "I have a question for you my boy?" Kusudi nodded. "Why did you stand up for that cub be hid you?"

"Um. Well King, there was a time in my life when I felt like I was in the same position as Nuka. I just don't want anyone to feel it they were worthless like I did." He stopped not really knowing how to continue, but it seemed enough for King Scar because he nodded.

"I see. Well then I approve of your training of this cub." He turned and started to walk away but stopped and added one more thong over his shoulder, "Make him useful."

**-Author's Note-**

**I love this chapter! **

**This is the exact concept my step-dad showed me when teaching me how to fight. It's kinda like a yin and yang thing. He even had me hop around on one foot. **

**And I don't even know what happened with that last part. My fingers just kept typing. I had no plans what so ever for that little face off but now that it's there the chapter just seems empty without it. And just in case your wondering Nuka is just under a year old and is no the son of Scar.**

**See you sooner than you may think.**

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey just incase your interested I made a family tree for TPK! Check that out here sta(put a dot here) sh/06b66l53js7**

The next few months flew by quickly. Kusudi and Nuka became close friends after hours of training and the pride had accepted Kusudi whole-heartedly among their ranks. Even Zira begrudgingly accepted Kusudi's presence around her. There was an odd balance to the world and for a while all seemed serene. But soon the times started to change for the pride and it all stated with a crack of thunder and soft wail of a new born cub.

**Kusudi**

It was raining just the same as it had been every night for the past week, but instead of curling together in the warmth of a cave, the pride was all standing silently out in the rain. They stood in a silent circle outside of the main cave each nursing our own quite fears. He felt Nuka shiver next to him and he turned to see the younger lion. Even though Nuka had grown in size and power over the past 4 months, he still retained his slight stature and crooked features. Normally it was easy to overlook but with the rain soaking him to his bones he managed to look like a half drowned rat. Kusudi shifted a little closer to young lion lending him what little heat he had to give and looked up to survey the rest of the group. Nusu had moved closer to Chumvi resting her head on his wet shoulder. Kusudi had a moment to muse about when the two of them had gotten so close but he was cut short when a harsh cry exploded from inside of the cave. Kusudi winced as his attention snapped back to the cave.

Zira was giving birth to the new royal cubs. Kusudi would have never imagined that when Radi had said 'Zira is going to have my cubs.' That he had meant this. Kusudi would have never imagined standing out in the rain, as Zira seemed to be dying in a cave. He hadn't really thought about exactly what would happen, but he might have imagined in a small part of his mind about little Radis and Ziras coming out of the ground and traveling to the pride to meet their mom and dad and it would be all sunshine and smiles. But that was nothing like what happened. The rainy season had come and Zira had gotten kinda big, and then today, she had randomly roared that the cubs where coming just as everyone was setting in for the night and we where all forced out into the chilling rain.

A loud grunt-like growl rolled out from the cave and Nuka shuddered along with a couple other lions. Silence followed the noise as everyone waited and listened, the sky seeming to be impatient let out a growl and a small burst of thunder. And then there was a thin wail of a cub. At that small sound the whole pride rose to their feet and bustled into the cave. They silently jostled for spots to peep inside the cave, each hoping to chance a glance at the cubs but none where daring enough to move into the cave any farther than its entrance.

They saw Zira laid out with two small bundles of fur and Radi bowed over her licking both Zira and the cubs lovingly. Kusudi heard a soft growl and turned to see Nuka storming out into the rain.

"Nuka!" He whispered harshly. There was no reply. With a heavy sigh Kusudi heaved his body away from the others and trekked back into the rainy night.

It didn't take too long to find the hunched over figure of Nuka across the clearing from the cave. And without a word Kusudi sat down right besides Nuka and cast the young lion a half interested gaze. For a moment it seemed like Nuka was about to curl up farther within himself but instead he sent fleeting look to Kusudi.

"It's the end of me, you know." He told Kusudi, his voice at the borderline of tears.

"End of what for you?" Kusudi responded perplexed.

"The end of everything!" Nuka wailed with a sob, "Mother might as well just throw me away now that she has perfect cubs." He moaned, "How am I suppose to compete with those new royal termites!"

Kusudi had known Nuka long enough to figure out that his whole world revolved around pleasing Zira. But Zira wouldn't even give the poor cub the time of day. Kusudi doubted if they had ever been close or if Zira even noticed her sons attempts to appeal to her. It was a sad sight to watch each day as Nuka relentlessly trailed his mother while she completely dismissed him from her life.

"And why are you think you have to compete against them? They're your new brothers and sisters."

"Mother cares about them that's why! That right there," he pointed a paw at the cave, "that's more love than Mom has ever given me in my life!" He roared.

Kusudi paused for a moment trying to find the best words to reply with but the words seemed to come by their own accord from some where deep inside of him.

"And your going to blame these new cubs for that? The problem is with you and your mother and the cubs have no part in this. You're those cubs big brother so no matter what your problems with your parents may be it's your job to endure it and be the best big brother you can to those cubs." Nuka looked taken aback by the statement but Kusudi continued, "Now I want you to go back there and be there for your new siblings because right now they are your top priority over anything else."

"But-" Kusudi cut Nuka off raising a paw to point to the cave.

"Go." He told Nuka one last time. And he obeyed.

Kusudi was left there alone while Nuka made his way back to the cave. He had a empty spot in his chest that was silently longing for something. He hadn't realized it before but it had always been there. He was missing a part of himself. His purpose. He raised his head to the sky closing his eyes as the rain fell into his fur. He felt the weak echoing pains clearly. He was suppose to protect. That had been his purpose. He felt deeper into his mind, _'What do I have to protect?'_ He desperately asked the black void in his mind. He didn't get anything and he opened his eyes with a slow sigh. He watched the dark grey of the clouds as they showered down on him.

_You know you look like an idiot just sitting there like that. _

The voice was faint. A light echo just above the din of the rain. The voice was familiar in a distant way with it's sharp feel and snide tone, but it was not like any lion's voice it the pride.

_And who's to say you're not the idiot for staying in the cave my prince?_

Kusudi heard his own voice reply. His eyes widen with a little gasp. He hadn't said anything.

_I'm not the idiot! How dare you._

The snide voice grumbled back irritated. And then it was like the world shifted around him. The clouds seemed to be a different type of grey and their shapes where different. Then Kusudi felt his gaze shift as if he had turned his head to the side and he saw the hazy half light image of a light golden cub with a scowling frown on his face standing in a cave set into a massive reddish rock.

_I apologize my prin-_

A drop of water landed in Kisudi's eye and he blinked instantly killing the memory. Kusudi's heart thudded loudly in his chest. _Who was that? Where was that? When...?_

**-Author's Note-**

**Hey guys! It's the beginning of the end. Why is Kusudi remembering his past as Kopa? How is the pride going to handle the new cubs? How will the end play out? **

**Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kusudi**

Kusudi was beating himself up over the memory. He had just seen a glimpse of what must have been his old life and he had lost it. A little snippet, then it was gone just like that. He moaned and then he really did start beating his head on a rock.

_Stupid_.

Thud

_Stupid_.

Thud

_Stupid_.

"I don't want to interrupt..."

Kusudi stopped half way to the rock and turned to meet the purple eyes and a rusty fur. Mentally curing himself for not hearing Nusu come up behind him, he flashed fake smile.

"Oh no it's nothing." He tried. Seeing he wasn't fooling her he changed the topic, "So what's up?"

Nusu shook her head slowly with a sigh seeing the the topic had been dismissed, "King Scar is calling a meeting in the main cave."

He forced his frustrations away. He would have to save that for later. "Oh ok. I just we better go then." Kusudi chirped light heartedly.

Nusu nodded heitantly and headed back to the cave with Kusudi on her tail.

The main cave was cloaked in midnight shadows but the warm, dry safety of it made it feel like the cave was radiating out a warm golden rays of sunshine. Kusudi entered the cave and lightly shook out the water from his pelt before preceding into the cave. He saw the lions of the pride had all laid themselves out in the main space of the cave while Zira with her cubs and Radi had moved farther back into the cave to a little cove in the rock. Kusudi slipped into the mass of lions and laid next to Kivuli who grumbled lightly about how he was being wet but instantly stopped when the King emerged from a shadow. The cave quieted as King Scar when up to his large slate rock platform. All of the Lowlander's eyes where trained on the King as he took his position, sitting easily before he started to speak.

"Tonight I have seen life been given to two brilliant new cubs." There where roars and cheers of approval for the new cubs, but as soon as he opened his mouth again the whole cave silenced its self. "But just as life has blessed us we are in danger. It is the hardest time of the year for us as our hunting grounds are flooding as I speak." There the a few agreeing grumbles from the lionesses of the pride. "And now we will have to get through this hard time without Zira." Kusudi thought about it and realized the problem. Without someone to strategize the hunts the whole pride would starve.

"Who's going to lead the hunts?" He heard a lioness call out fearfully.

"Who's going to lead the pride?" Another called, her voiced edged with a little panic.

After that the cave erupted in mutters. Kusudi was about to turn to Kivuli when a voice stopped him.

**Something's wrong here.** It wasn't just any voice. It was the Voice.

Kusudi gasped and jumped a little. _Voice? Is that you!?_ He thought franticly.

**Of course it's me.** The voice seemed to grumble.

_Where have you been? _Kusudi asked trying not to make it to obvious that he was talking to himself.

**I wasn't needed.**

_And you're needed now?_ Kusudi asked trying his hardest not to raise an eyebrow.

**Yes. Your King it up to something. I don't trust it.**

_And why do you think that?_

**He called this whole meeting just to talk about a replacement for Grumpy Stripe. It doesn't add up.**

Kusudi had to force himself not to laugh at Voice's use of his mental nickname for Zira. _So what are you getting at?_

**It's isn't about her at all. He is trying to rial up the crowd for something. **

_You're being ridiculous._ But Kusudi was just saying that to try and make the truth something other than what the Voice was saying it was.

The lions where railed up and King Scar was just letting them work themselves into a frenzy. And for a second when he was looking around at his pride mates he locked eye contact with the King. The even gaze form the King set a rock in Kusudi's stomach. _What was he planing? _Not breaking eye contact with Kusudi the King raised a paw for silence and it was given to him.

"Life is such a frail thing. Given and taken. We live in such a fine balance and if one of us falls we could all crumble. We need to keep our balance in this world." King Scar spoke with firm conviction. The result of which was equal to a powerful roar. "To keep this balance I will crown a heir for my throne."

The sound of every lion gasping in a combined intake of breath was an experience that Kusudi could never imagine feeling ever again. Like every lion was taking the words in to themselves in a rush. The air seemed to thin, and the sounds around them vanished. As the whole world seemed to pause in shock.

**I knew it**. Voice hissed.

"It is with a heavy heart that I find myself deceasing the event of my passing. But, it is foolish to think my stay on this earth is indecent. So I will train a prince to take up my place."

There was a pause where everyone in the cave thought a single word in unison. Who.

"I would have wished my throne would be passed down to one of my grandsons. Lions that one day might become worthy of the position. Instead I have found a lion who has been destined for the position and who we all know is deserving."

Kusudi's heart was beating in his ears and his breathing hitched as the King's gaze swept through the crowd. There where only two lions who the position could be appointed to. It was only Kusudi and Kivuli. The two lions gave each other a quick glance. A lot was exchanged in that glance but mostly and understanding as to what would happen next. As the green eyes met purple the verdict was obvious. They looked back to the King to see him looking directly at Kusudi.

"I have decided that Kusudi will become the prince of the Lowland pride."

There where roars of approval and shouts of congratulations. But Kusudi didn't hear them. Just because he knew it was coming didn't make the shock of it any less stunning. And then there was a small ficker of a feeling deep in his being. A spark that lit a flame, that burned bright and radiated outward. A feeling of pride and satisfaction that filled his very soul with a ground shaking happiness. There was a small broken dejected piece of his soul that came back together. And like magic a massive smile ripped across his face. He stood and leapt up on the platform on the king's right, and looked out on the lions beneath him. It felt like it should have always been that way.

Kusudi prince of the Lowland pride.

* * *

Kusudi found that his life quickly became overwhelmed. As prince he kept up his previous duties of fight training and teaching Nuka but after that his day was spent trailing King Scar or Radi, learning everything they did and how they did it. In addition he also took up Zira's duty of assigning tasks for the pride. By the end of the day he only had a few minutes to himself before falling asleep. But it was a labor of love. Despite how difficult it all was Kusudi balanced the duties with natural ease.

Kusudi woke up for another day of his new life. It had only been three days and he already was used to all the duties he had been given, and to get it all done he had to start early. The sun was happily nested at the horizon lazily making it's way up into the sky.

"Good morning me." Kusudi yawned looking around at his pride mates who where all still deep asleep.

**Good morning. **

"I wasn't exactly talking to you Voice." Kusudi chastised lightly, happy to have a companion on his early morning rounds. "So what have you been bruting over?" He asked as he trekked down a path leading to the savannah.

There was a long pause before the Voice finally answered. **How do you feel about being a prince?**

"I like it. I feel as if I was made for the job." Kusudi said honestly after a time.

The Voice fell quiet and Kusudi decided to focus on his trek. He traveled across the thick strip of bare land that separated Lion Mount from the rest of the territory with dry rocky terrain. He strode up the last hill and reached it's peak. Spreading out beneath him was a world covered in glistening water. Lands that had transformed into a glistening blue ocean with tiny sliver islands. The sight was sublime. Beauty edged with a hint of hidden danger. Kusudi was almost so spell bound by the view before him to hear the words that where spoken to him.

**You where always a prince, Kopa. **

**-Author's Note-**

**Muahaha! I'm terrible. So much is happening. Like I said once and will say again this is the beginning of the end. **

**Lark out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	27. Chapter 27

**Kusudi**

He paused for a second at the words. Feeling a little tug in his chest. Had the Voice really thought he was a prince this whole time. That he had been meant for this duty.

"Thanks Voice." He told it. But the Voice had already returned into the recesses of his mind.

"Kopa." He repeated tasting the word's weight on his tongue. He liked the nickname.

The word was comfortable and had a worn and natural feel to it.

"Kopa." He repeated. There was a little light flutter in his chest that made him smile. He liked it.

He smiled to himself the whole way back to the Mount as he tested out the word.

"Kopa. Koooopa. Kop! Koppy. Kapa. K. Kops-" He babbled absent-mindedly. He didn't even realize the small trickle of memories making there way back into his mind.

He reached the Mount and couldn't help but skip a bit as he made his way up the various pathways. He headed to the clearing just outside of the main cave where all of the lions would be emerging after a long day of sleep. As he rounded the corner into the clearing he saw Chumvi slowly making his way back to the cave. He husled to catch up.

"Hey Chumvi!" He called.

Chumvi turned like he was moving through tar. "Huh?" his gaze was heavy lidded and unfocused. "Oh. Hey Kusudi." He yawned.

"You where out patrolling at night?" Kusudi asked.

"Yeah." Chumvi said with a large yawn and a little nod of his head.

"Ok. I'll be sure to schedule you for something this afternoon." he told the tired lion.

Chumvi's eyes widened. "W-what! You who really do that?"

Kusudi just smiled guessing that Zira had never bothered to think about a lion's needs before assigning them duties. "Of course I would."

"Oh thanks little man!" Chumvi smiled largely. He hooked his paws around Kusudi's neck and gave the green eyed lion a long lick across his forehead.

"Hey! Off!" Kusudi laughed with a little growl. Chumvi jumped away as Kusudi sent a friendly swipe at him. Both laughing Chumvi retreated back into the cave.

Kusudi found a position facing the cave and waited for the pride to wake up. He felt a little tickle on his forehead and he growled. For the past couple of days he had been struggling with his mane. After a lifetime of it being course and scruffy standing up in any direction it wished it had suddenly gotten more silky as it filled out. The most irritating part of it was that the part of his mane that had previously stood up in a mohawk now fell down over his face in two annoying bangs. He hated the look of them. He hated the feel of them. He hated them in general. He grumbled and swiped at them with a paw trying to smooth the bangs back it to there proper place. For a second they stayed and he was just about to smile in satisfaction when the bangs flipped back out of spite. He growled and stomped over to the nearest pool of water that had taken root in the slate rock of the clearing. He wet a paw and tried a again to smooth back the bangs. He looked down into the water to gauge his success and watched as the bangs flipped back over his face. He watched his refection and grimaced. He didn't look like himself. The bangs hung over the cuts on his face and made him look softer, less like the hardened rogue lion he had grown up as. A drop of water that had been clinging to a strand of hair fell and caused the surface of the water to ripple. It changed the image for the briefest instant reviling another lion. Kusudi gasped at the the red maned golden lion looking back at him. He stumbled back from the water, away from the face. He heart was berating franticly at his ribs and a slow icy feeling seeping down his legs into his claws. He felt some thing edge in close in his mind. Filling it with the face had just seen along with others. He couldn't have just been afraid of that face. He stronger now, he was a prince, he was a powerful grown lion. He had feared it once, he had wanted to impress it. No… not it, him.

"Simba…" he growled low in his throat.

"What was that?" He heard Scar behind him.

Then the flood gates broke and the rage of a lost prince released it's self.

**Scar **

He walked at a lazy strolling pace across the clearing. He saw the hunched auburn maned form of his prince.

He was pleased with his decision of making Kusudi his successor. The lion fit the part perfectly. Kusudi was strong and smart. Not as smart as himself but that could easily be fixed. The lion was driven and and focused and quiet easy to teach. But there was an air of mystery around him. No one knew anything about the young lions past. Scar was already coming up with a plan on how to figure that out.

He heard Kusudi growl something deep in his throat. It was clearly a word but he couldn't tell which.

"What was that?" He asked.

Kusudi whipped and the look he sent his way caught Scar of guard causing him to raise his eyebrows.

The first this that he noticed was Kusudi's appearance. His normally spiked hair hung over his face in two ungraceful bangs, and a murderous look glazed over his fiery green eyes. But before he could comment on the hostility Kusudi spoke.

"Simba." He growl loudly. "I hate him."

It fought him more than a little off guard and Scar had to try his hardest not to let the emotion show through in his face, "Who?" he asked.

"Simba." Kusudi continued his eyes glazed over and far off. "He never liked me. And I never liked him either" Kusudi gushed as if he was unable to stop. "'Do this.' 'Do that.' he would say. 'Protect him. He is your prince.' "

Scar watched the lion as he raved. It was quite obvious that the young lion wasn't in the right frame of mind. His words where clipped and edged with something very close to insanity. But Scar had no intention on stopping Kusudi, he was focused on the lions every word.

"Protect who?" Scar prompted Kusudi carefully.

Kusudi paused of a moment his brow furrowed in concentration. Then he grimaced. "His brat of a son….Tanabi." He growled. "He was a pathetic. He isn't even a prince." Kusudi was nearly roaring. But then he lowered his voice staring right into Scar's green eyes with his own, he pronouced every word with clear force. "The throne was mine. I'm the prince."

And there was nothing Scar could say.

**-Author's Note-**

**What happens when you neglect a child? You get resentment.**

**What happens when you take a year of boiling resentment and put it in a lion that is a skilled fighter and killer? Your get Kusudi right now.**

**What will happen next? It's anyone's guess.**

**sta(put a dot here)sh/0mwsr6tsct4 to see Kusudi looking like Simba.**

**Sorry for the lateness.**

**Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


	28. Chapter 28

**Voice**

I died that day. When my body gave out. When I smashed into the ground. I died. My life short, troubled and difficult was ended. But just like in life, I was not gifted mercy. Not even death would grace me with its presence. Kopa died that day but the lungs of my body continued to draw breath and my heart continued to drum. I was trapped deep inside. Forever trapped in the cage of my flesh and bone. I reflected on my past life. Part of me accepted what had happened. I had lived my life and protected my brother when he needed me most. But there was another part of me. A part that didn't wish to be dead. A part that desired to continue living, to get revenge, to have the life he deserved. The part of me that was still Kopa.

I had to hold fast, to everything that part of me longed for. I had to contain all those emotions thoughts and feeling. A short lifetime of memories and experiences. It was my duty to hold everything that was Kopa.

I failed.

I slipped up. He had seen the refection in the water and was furious. My firm hold faltered and he got loose. He surged forward overtaking the body. I had to fix it, but his hold on the body grew. I stretched out and tried to pull him back before all his hate could take root. I pulled him back. I held the thoughts and feelings close to myself. They burned into my being as he fought. Even though it hurt I couldn't afford to let him go.

Kopa

He felt the tingles of Voice's paws drawing him back. Back to the world of nothing. Back to being dead. So he turned to Scar. He gave the king a smile that could turn any Pridelanders blood cold.

"It seems I have to go. But before I do please remember this my King." He leaned in closer. "I am Kopa. The disowned son of Simba. But do not confuse me with him, we are far from a like." To emphasize this he flashed a toothy grin that molded his features into something very Scar-like and with the glint in his green eyes all resemblance to Simba was lost.

"What is going on." Scar breathed in utter confusion.

"Well my King it's a long story but I'll sum it up."Kopa said quickly, "I was disowned, forced to protect a sickly cub all my life, I fell of a cliff to save the damned brat, was presumed dead when I really only got a few mental kinks. Now my body is running around calling it's self Kusudi and I have to get some kinda revenge on my father, oops I mean King Simba."

Scar paused as if working it all over. It was easy enough to figure out when he had put it that way. And the lion standing before him was so much different from the Kusudi he knew that it was easy to believe that this lion was a completely different person. 'Kopa' stood in a stiff backed posture with is muscled shoulders squared and his head tilted ever so slightly downward so his head was lower than Scar's but it also produced a permanent glare.

Scar nodded, "I see. I will keep your linage secret from the pride."

Kopa bowed and with the edges of his vision fading black he looked back to the King,"Thank you. If you ever need _me_ just mention Simba to Kusudi and I will come."

Scar nodded and Kopa could see that Scar would call for him soon. He didn't mind being used though he needed to work of some aggression anyways. And with that final thought Voice caught his last bit of consciousness and he faded back into the dark.

**Kusudi**

Kusudi blinked and saw King Scar staring at him. His eye widened a bit cursing himself for not noticing that the king had walked up to him while he wasn't paying attention. He bowed so quickly that his head spun a little.

"Good morning King Scar." He stumbled over the words a little in his haste to say them all.

"Yes…" The King replied distractedly. He squinted his eyes just a bit to study Kusudi be for turning and walking away saying somethingto himself that Kusudi assumed was something about how his head was in the clouds. But he didn't have much time to think about it because the pride had just started to file out of the cave.

Rabbit was the fist to reach him and she smile widely, "Good Morning!"

"Hey." He smiled back dismissing Scar's strange look.

"Nice hair, dude." Kivuli called as he walked over.

Kusudi grumbled and tried to fix is hair once more to no avail.

Rabbit and Nusu where having giggle fits at his attempts.

Kusudi noticed and growled playfully at them before lounging at them and starting a wrestling war that Kivuli was all to willing to join in. Just when the fur really started flying someone cleared their throat loudly and all four young lions stopped and looked over to see Zira standing there. Kusudi dropped someone's foot from his mouth and quickly untangled himself from the mass of fur.

"Um, good morning Zira."

Zira snorted and turned away.

Kusudi shook his head for messing up for the second time today.

"Ok." He looked up to the rest of the pride. "This is today's duties." His voice dripped with authority and he had to admit that it sounded perfect that way. "Nusu your in charge of the cubs. Rabbit your on hunting duty with Ray, Kari and Em. Mheetu and Kivuli your training."

"What about the hunter's party guard?" Em asked with a slight tilt of the head. "Are you going to go?"

"No. Today's Hunt Guard is Nuka. I will be gaining training." There where murmers but everyone moved to their days tasks.

Kusudi found himself face to face with Rabbit.

"Please come on the hunt." She pleaded with big yellow eyes and a pout. "Nuka is just gonna splash around."

Kusudi sighed. "I'm sorry Rabbit. I need to be in training to work off some steam. You wouldn't want me on a hunt."

Rabbit glared, "I bet you just don't want to get your paws wet."

He laughed heartily, "You got me. I don't want to get wet. Why would I get all dirty when I could have Nuka do it for me." He raised his voice a little. "Isn't that right Nuka."

The greyish lion looked over his shoulder from across the clearing. "Yeah." He called back.

Kusudi turned back to Rabbit with a toothy grin. "See."

Rabbit shook her head laughing. "Nuka agrees with you for everything."

Kusudi gasped in mock shock. "What! He does not!" He called over to Nuka, "You're a big mama's boy right Nuka?"

Nuka didn't even turn around, "Mmhm."

Both Kusudi and Rabbit burst out laughing.

Kusudi sent the hunting partly of with smiles then went off to the training clearing.

Kusudi slammed Kivuli flat on his back for the seventh time that morning.

"That's not very nice." Kivuli groaned as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Don't be such a baby." Kusudi shot back getting ready for another attack.

Kusudi was about to lounge at his friend but a crack of thunder stopped him. He immediately looked to the sky which was perfectly sunny and cloudless. He turned to Kivuli.

"What was-" he was cut of by the noise which had sounded off again.

Even thought the loud noise echoes across the entire savannah it was clear where the noise had come from. The both turned their heads slowly to follow the sound. Kusudi's breath caught as he turned in the exact direction the lionesses had gone. And just like that they where off. Both lions sprinting forward not even bothering to take a path as they ran straight towards the sound. The slid quickly along the steep slops of The Lion's Mount and when the reached the savannah they returned their pace to a sprint. They didn't even check wether or not Mheetu was behind them. The lions covered ground fast as they neared their destination faster than they ever could have normally. Soon they spotted the hunting running towards them just as fast as they had been running to get to them.

"She's gone!" Nuka was wailing. As soon as they where close enough hear.

"What happened. Who's gone?" Kusudi asked trying to calm him.

"Spit it out boy." Mheetu rumbled from behind him. He hadn't even noticed the large pale lion had been keeping pace with them the whole time.

Kusudi looked back at the young lion then, who's face was soaked in water and tears and he already knew without being told.

"They took her… Rabbit… she's dead!"

**-Author's Note-**

**Read the new chapter of Lives of Misfortune for Rabbit's last moments and a quick review of her life.**

**Sorry for killing Rabbit.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A quick note  
-Why don't you comment any more! I miss you guys and your opinions 0n0  
-I killled Rabbit because things are going to be going down hill from here and I didn't want Rabbit to have to see that. It would break her heart ;(.  
-This is the end of Act 2! Yay I made it!  
On to the story!**

**Kusudi**  
It had been a day since Rabbit died and the pride was still morning. Radi was speaking to the whole pride about the sadness of a life cut short and the pride was gathered around listening. All exept for Kusudi, he sat alone distanced from the pride. He watched his eyes glazed over observing the pride. Nusu sat with her head leaning on her brother's shoulder as she cried silently. Nuka and a few of the lionesses had their heads bowed and some of their shoulder's shook as they cried. King Scar, Zira and Radi stood on a higer platform as they took turns addressing the pride. He knew it was his place as Prince to be with Scar, Radi and Zira putting on a strong face to lead the pride though this hard time but he was selfish.  
Selfish. He had gotten Rabbit killed because he had been selfish and refused to protect her. She had even asked, begged for him to come be he refused her all because he didn't want to. If he had just been there he could have saved her. Made sure she didn't die.  
It was at that second that he became aware of himself, and he couldn't believe what he was doing to himself. He couldn't blame himself for Rabbit's death. She was dead and as sad as that was there was nothing they could do about that now. They had to move forward, fix the problem.  
Suddenly he was furious. He roared and swung around catching his paw on rock and ripping a section of it off. The rock clearing quieted instantly as every lion turned to him, casting curious and concerned glances at him. He stalked over to the platform with his head low and a firm scowl. He leaped up onto the platform and prowled to it's center. He shot his fierce green glare at Radi, who backed up quickly. Kusudi took his place and raised his head to look down at the lions gathered before him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked them, his voice hard but not yet a growl. "Is this really how the Lowland Pride deals with it's problems." His voice escalated as he looked over the lions. "Rabbit just got murdered! And we are laying around as her killers roam around on our land!" He could see Kivuli and Chumvi nodding their heads along with a few others.  
"But what are we to do about it?" The old form of Huzuni. "I have met a few humans in my days there is no way to stop them especially when they have those Killing Sticks." There were murmurs of agreement from the lions that had heard stories about humans and their dangerous sticks.  
"And what do you suggest we do." He shot back. "Live in fear as we starve to death while they keep us from our food." The pride paused for a second as if not realizing the full severity of the situation until now, the exploded in to hushed conversation.  
"But if we attack some of us are sure to die!" A younger lioness called.  
"True but what other choice do we have." Kusudi was surprised to hear Radi's deep voice from behind him. "Kusudi has brought up a very important point and we should all debate on wether or not this is the best corse of action for the pride." Everyone agreed with this.  
"Now then." King Scar said addressing the pride, "While we discuss we the pride will need some food." Kusudi nodded, "I will lead a party to try and find prey somewhere away from the humans." The king nodded and just like that the mood of the pride changed. They where all still devastated with Rabbit's death but live must continue and those still living must move on.

Kusudi taking no chances made a group of Mheetu, Nusu, Kivuli and Chumvi. He knew the guys would be a little awkward in a hunt but he needed the security of having them there. They trotted along heads down and alert for any sign of trouble there wasn't any talking each of them was to focused on the task at hand.  
The plains where the Lowland Pride lived where basically a basin. Around its edges where small steep hills littered with slate rock. At the middle of the basin named The Lowlands was grazing fields for the lands animals that stayed dry most of the year but when the first rains of the rainy season came the basin filled up. Luckily when it did fill only the grazing plains flooded leaving the rockier parts of the Lowlands dry. To hunt away from the humans that where lurking in the grazing plains the hunting group made its way out of the Lowlands to the dried up area beyond hoping that there would be a herd who didn't want to get their hoofs wet. Well at least that's what they where silently praying to them selves.  
"We aren't going to find anything out here!" Kivuli roared kicking a clump of dirt. It rolled a bit before it crumbled.  
No one bothered to quiet the shadowy lion. It wasn't like he could scare anything away.  
"We knew it was a long shot." Kusudi sighed.  
"Yeah, there is nothing out here." Kivuli added with a pout.  
"Don't be to sure about that." Mheetu growled looking to the sky.  
There was a slight flicker of movement in the sky. The slightest shift of blue on blue that Kusudi hadn't noticed before.  
"Tojo's back." Chumvi growled.

_**-Act 2 End-**_

**-Author's Note-**

**Sorry for not posting earlier I got in a car accident on Monday and the headaches have been so bad I couldn't bring myself to write, But here I am anyways! I hope my scatterbrain didn't affect the quality of this chapter to badly. It's a little short but that doesn't mater much.**

**Lark Out (｀****_´)ゞ**


End file.
